


Sweat &  Bruises

by TwistedNerve



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anime/Manga Fusion, Badass Kaneki Ken, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, I just like drama, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Lemon, Master/Slave, Obedience, Punishments, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Tragedy, Violation, Work In Progress, Yamori - Freeform, Yandere Kaneki Ken, i'm not pedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNerve/pseuds/TwistedNerve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beware :  Lemon  & Age gap.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Favors

She  was  sitting   on the  cold  floor  thinking what did she do  to deserve   this. Daily visits  to his room and torture  chamber   slowly made  her    mentally unstable. She  could feel it  she could feel  her nerves   twisting  whenever  someone disobeyed  her  commands. 

Being  abducted  by   maniacs and given  as a subordinate  at  a young  age  to a psychopath , traumatized her. Even though  she hated   punishments   they still  somehow  satisfied her needs , they filled the gap of wrath . For instance   if  her mind suddenly decided to go nuts  masked man would appear  to get in its way . She wanted it,  no, she **_needed_** it  .

Even the most feared Jason  thought  she  was  some sort of   masochist  but  for someone who had   a cruel, sadistic personality  he  was  actually carefree.

She attacked  people at a local park? He didn't care. 

She  kicked rabbit from building? He didn't care about that either . 

But hey! don't think that he was  going all easy on his subordinate . Not at all.  

He would always  make  her pay for her misbehavior . It would  always be  her fault   if    she  had lost some of her body  parts and she would be the one asking Tatara  not to make her go on missions either.  

 " Do you belong to Aogiri  Tree ?!  "  Tatara's  voice beamed  through the room making  shivers  run down to your spine.

" ..Of course , I  - " 

"  Then act like one  you weak bum !  I swear one  more  favor  like this  and I will  kill you myself , do you understand ?! " 

" Well  , send me on mission  with half  arm then Tatara-Sama  but I refuse  to take   any responsibility  if  I  fail"   You looked down avoiding  his eyes .

"  Do you really think I care ?  This is  the  4th time , eat more  and you won't  be a  weakling like you are now ! " 

" Why don't you tell him to stop then Tatara-sama ? " 

" Do you really think  that I have time for this stupid shit ?  You're the  one fucking with him , you know the _consequences_   ,so do everyone a  favor - get over it"  He yelled as he kicked you in the stomach making you fly before   disappearing through the back door .

Even though you couldn't manage to block the  attack  you didn't let yourself hit the walls  instead  you  landed on firm ground. 

" Fucking gosh what the hell is wrong with him "  You mumbled  as you got up leaving   the room.

 

 


	2. Info Broker ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware : Lemon & Age gap.

"Executives and  Information brokers stay , all other **out** " 

" Tch , what is  it  all about . . . "  Blue haired   mumbled  catching  Jason's  attention.

" What  is it? Can't be dedicated  to your work? "  He gave Ayato a sly smirk  trying to   irritate  the  Rabbit.

" Listen up. I want this  Auction case to go smoothly. We need details about members who participate in auction  " 

" Why can't **_she_ **  do  the mission solo then ? "  Red haired Pawns member pointed  at the H/C  girl   clearly irritated .

" Are you stupid ? My whole reputation is  going to blow if I  go on attack , I'm correct , am I not  Master ? "  You  snuggled  against  Yakumo , smirking  at  the red head.

" Oh, Y/N , You are the worst kind of  Ghoul  cliché: a bobble head with  no  ability to  fight !  "

" And you're a dried-up old Hot Pocket, but I don't judge. " You sneered  back  rolling your eyes.

" Enough ! Listen two of you , either   shut the fuck up or  get out  "  Tatara  kicked the wall  quieting both of you.

" Let's  calm down -  My squad  will  go around 15  wards  while  Ayato covers another  others , and Pawns  can do whatever   you tell them too , deal ? " Jason's  voice echoed  through the hall  as  Tarara's   approved   was heard.

" Fine , be it your way ,  as long  as I have  information I don't  care how  or   what you  guys do , you're  dismissed "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

 

You  finely arrived  at 14th ward .   Jason went off with his  group,   leaving you alone  to do your job. You  clicked  your tongue and  checked  your hair  in the nearby car's mirror . You had  two high   buns  , dark lipstick and  of  course your  eyeliner was on fleek .

You had   a lot  of stitches and bruises on your body   but that didn't  stop you from  wearing  waist shorts and short tank  tops  , you liked  yourself even more. To you   bruises   added  color .

You thought that you were  a  quite  interesting person .  Your manner  of  speech and   style  changed with people, you  are that person who   can find the way to  hang out  with  everyone .

 For  instance , today  you were meeting up with Itori - a sunny  haired   thin girl who just adored you.

You walked  to the  14th ward's  bar  confident in your  steps  as  people  glanced  around you. 

"  Ohhh, look who decided  to show up ! Y/N - chaaaaaaaaan , come   , come   have   a  sit "Itori  greeted  you with warm smile .

 _"_  So you finely  bought that  neckless   huh ? I-to-ri    Chan _"_ You  answered back with a  smile. 

"  Ohh yes!  It finely got   one on sale !  -70%  off   you should totally  check  it out Y/N - chan ,  they  have bunch of   different stuff   hehe "

 She   always  seemed so   positive and  happy  you wondered  if  she   also faked her emotions **.**

" A little  love over  here too, No?  "  Asked  the  certain  red eyed as he  sat on sofa.

You   sat on his lap  burring your   nose  into his neck .

" Mmm , Uta-San  you're  so warm"   you  whispered  in his  ear  as you  slightly touched his neck with your  F/C lips - "  So  warm   I'm  on fire " You were  about to  kiss him as  he  clicked his  tongue .

" You smell  off "   You  face   didn't  betray  you and  stayed   firm as  your mind came up   with believable  excuse .

" Tch ,   It's  the   Rabbit probably "   You said  as you rolled  your  eyes. 

"  Whaaaat ??! NO  WAY ,  YOU SCREWED  THE BLACK  RABBIT ?! "  Screamed  Itori  is   surprise , grinning.   

 _"_ Oh my god  you pervert , what the hell !   He just  wanted  to  scare me, he pinned me  to the ground  saying stuff  about  how   humans are thresh and  they  should  die  that he could  fuck me  right here   bla  bla   until someone  called  him  , I'm pretty lucky  I guess _"_   Actually ,  Yes.  You did  fuck  with Kirishima  Ayato  AKA   Black Rabbit  but knowing Uta's   personality   you would never  admit  that. 

"  I wonder  who he was  going to meet up with  !  Ohhh how interesting ~ "  Itori  again  flashed  her eyes   in excitement like it was  something   really cool.  

You were  about to  protest  until  someone   cut you  off. 

" Did  you just say  Black  Rabbit ?! "   The certain  blue haired   glared  at you.  You   of course played  your  innocent card  and   nodded  slightly  taken  away  by   her  outburst. 

"  Where  did you see him ?! " 

"  Umm ,  around  4  blocks   away ?  "  You  replied  pretending to be scared - " Uh if  I may ask  can you please  don't   scream at me  Touka- San? " 

" Oh uh . . . . I'm sorry for  shouting at  you , my bad "She  apologized  as  she  looked  down.

" No , no , no  Touka -San , all good  just  I  feel  scared  when i hear someone shouting  haha " You  gave her  warm  smile   while   moving your  hips , still on Uta's  lap.

" This  is my   boy  Kaneki Ken ! "  Itori introduced   black haired boy with eye-patch  who sat  besides  Touka. 

" Hello "   He  kindly  smiled  at you while you returned cheeky  grin back.

"  Hi there ! I haven't  seen you around , did you just move here  ? "  You asked  him as you begin to  touch  Uta's  smooth skin.

"  N-no  , I just  started  working at Anteiku..."

"  Wanna get  shocked  N/N  **?** " Asked  the Orange  haired  clown in an excited  voice 

" Haha  sure  what is it  ?  " 

In split seconds   she  took Kaneki's   eye patch off  revealing only  one  kakugan.  You tried  your  best to  act surprised  but   unfortunately  It didn't  surprise you at all ,  He  was   one of  kanou's  crazy   experiments  .

" AND Guess who lives inside   of  him ?  The binge  eater  Rize !"   

" Itori  a little  privacy  here ! ,  poor  dude  looks   like  he's  about to go on death row  jeez sis   -   Sorry  for that Kaneki -San , you can cover it   up "  You  looked  at him  kindly, while  starting to touch  Mask  artists's  belt,  you  could feel his lust getting heavier  trying to  restrict  himself  from  fucking you  right  there  , right now.

" What a  pity , she  died  young " You said  as you looked  into  Uta's  red eyes slightly biting your  bottom  lip not breaking the  contact.

" Wonder how  Gourmet  will take  it , they  were  friends " She  said  sipping  her  blood. 

" She  was  friends  with gourmet ? I thought she  broke  his heart or  something  cause he runs  auctions  "  You  replied  as you touched  Tattooed  ghoul's erection.  

"  Gourmet  is  a bastard , he's  mentally fucked up " Touka  scoffed  angrily  looking away.

" He's  pretty respected  in ghoul society tho " Itori   played with her blood 'wine ' smiling.

" I can't believe  Ghouls still buy kids in auctions ..." 

" You were  one of them were not  you ? Good thing your owner  is gone now  Y/N "

" Yeah , But  it  was never  the same before , I can't  fit in the human world and to be honest I don't  want to either   "

" Big Madam  has  tons of  slaves  , Nutcracker  told me   that she more like he is  twisted  "

" Oh please , Nutcracker's  is talking about   Madam  being twisted ?  Hell she's  sadist herself ! " You   rolled your  eyes  back , stating obvious

" Huhuhu, I know right ! "  Itori  gave out  a dark  chuckle as  she   brought  up  Rize's  topic once more. 

" She  was always a  trouble maker  " The   man in shadows  spoke   in a   quiet tone.

"  You say  Rize  like it's  her real name ,  she   had always  been  a  total  mystery Ren-chan "

" I;d  like  to know  at least something about her " One eyed looked down  at his feet.

" Com'n talk " You leaned  down to  inked  man  biting his  ear " 

" **That's  it.** " Uta  kicked you  off while  pulling your  arm and  dragging outside .

"  Huh  , what the -"

" **Shut up "**

He  dragged  you   a few  blocks  away , causing  you to   yulp .  His body pinned  you the wall making you groan. You inhaled sharply as his lips slid almost nonexistent over your right cheek, tickling the sensitive skin there. He dropped his head and kissed  your  neck   roughly as he reached down to grasp your wrists. Raising my arms above you, he pressed his hips against  yours . you  could feel the growing bulge at the front of his leather pants. You were  too   lost to  care if some  random  passerby saw you two fucking. One of his hands dropped from your  wrists and disappeared, his fingers grazing lightly over the skin on  your upper thigh. As you struggled to catch  your  breath. His chest rumbled with a smooth chuckle when his hand slid even further roughly  ripping  the buttons  of your  shorts.

" Utaa you can't  just  barge in without   knocking " 

His  hand  slipped into   your Lacey F/C  panties making you moan.

_" Bad  girl  aren't  you ?  "_

You could do no more than nod , your throat was  dry and constricted as one of his fingers gently trailed a line from  your  lower abdomen on down. His jet black hair tickled across your skin as he lowered his head down and pressing  his lips into your  neck.

 Your yes flew open as his finger slipped between your leg  forcing  them apart.  you struggled to maintain your balance as you moved your legs wider to accommodate his other leg.His mouth crushed down on  yours   as  you instinctively grounded  your  hips against his. A small grunt of surprise rumbled from his throat  as he released  your  wrists, using only his hips to pin  you  to the wall.

As  you  lowered  your  eyes   to where his hand rested on the waistband of his pants. His fingers played with the snap, teasing you with quick glances of his flesh. Heat flooded  your  skin as he slowly pulled down on the zipper, each tooth on the metal popped like gunshots echoing in  your  ears , you  gasped silently to yourself as more skin became visible with each agonizing pull on the zipper.

 It seemed like forever before the zipper finally made its way to the seam in his pants,  you were  left staring at the entire length of him. Desperate hunger to have him inside of you , you could no longer  control your   expressions  as a a sly smile spread across his face . The raw hunger visible on his own face.  He stepped forward, releasing his hand from  your  waist . Once again he used his hips to pin you  to the wall. Flesh contacted with flesh. You  couldn't  bear any more  heat  erupting between your  legs. He roughly pressed his mouth over yours   while looking into  your  eyes.

**" _knock  knock_ ". **

" Omg Uta  just come in and  fuck me "  You  let him in , feeling that you're  about to be consumed by a wild, untamable beast. He shifted his hips down and back slightly and  you  heard your own whimpers  of pleasure.  Your arousal was  high; he slid inside of you with little resistance. He cupped his hands around to the backs of your  upper thighs again and shifted them slightly higher before burying himself inside of you completely.

 A loud intense roaring buzzed in your  ears as he filled you, making  you think that  you would  totally  burst. He knew  you needed  to  adjust to his  size  but  didn't  even bother  to  stop , he pounded  into  you  , each pound   getting harder. Your   fingers  slid   under   his top  as  your   nails scraped across his skin, urging violence.  You needed what was soaking from his skin, what his eyes silently promised when he had stared at me earlier. You needed  to be violated .  
  
Wild, uncontrolled sex was  your  paradise.  
  
And you  needed it _**now**_. 

Within seconds  your  lower back was beating painfully against the stone wall . His teeth grazed up your  collar  bone, leaving  bloody  bite marks ,  he shifted  your legs higher , allowing himself deeper access. The need to mindlessly  fuck devoured  you  both.Your  body went rigid as the climax ignited deep inside of you , a torrent of shock waves overrun your system so powerfully that you could barely breath.  You were dimly aware of his continuing movements; the powerful strokes making you feel as if he was going to pound you  into the wall. Despite all the  screaming,  his  body refused    to listen  as  your fingernails dug into his   flesh , completely knocking him off  the edge . He raised his head  his eyes legit    telling that his beastly   control  was slipping. You raised one of your  hands from his back to slip up through his thick, black hair and pulled his face roughly towards yours. 

" Don't  stop , anything but that "   half moan escaping your lips. 

Your mouths and tongues met and you were  legit  slammed against the wall, his hand sliding from your  thigh to slap against the wall for support. Strong, pulsating flesh against flesh caused your  body to defy your  brains  as you  crashed over the edge one last time. He broke the kiss and buried his head back into your  shoulder and he thrust upward one last time.

A loud pounding in  your ears brought you back to  yourself , soon realizing  that it was  your  heart hammering against  your own chest at a rapid pace. Swallowing slowly, you  struggled to regain  your  breath. Your  entire body tingled as the feeling of being well used made you smile.

He dropped his other hand from  your  thigh and pressed it against the wall, using it to lever himself slowly away from you , withdrawing himself.  You  dropped  your  legs back to the ground and quickly slid  your  shorts  to  cover yourself  trying  to    catch a  breath. 

"  I didn't  had  this on my To-Do-List at all  "

" Ohhh , you even have   a list ?  "  You kissed him  as he  bit  your  lip.

" Imagine  If  Jason from 13th  ward  walked  on us  fucking  "  

 

**_* Ohh , but he won't *_ **

 

" I bet he would join "  

" I miss  that  purple  haired bitch " 

" Oh , com'n what  did  she have   that you miss  ? She  was  a binge eater , she would eat you in seconds  "

" She looked like a  fun person to be  around  with , I mean I bet she's   more  fun than Mayu **AKA**  Nutcracker"

" If you knew  Mayu  more you would  know , she's  nice "

" Hn , Is  she ? I'm a  little  jealous " You   turned  your back at Uta ,  crying fake  crocodile  tears.

" Oh, com'n  You  actually managed  to get me out of  the bar  and fuck you  , I wouldn't  do it for her "  He   rested  his  head  on your  shoulder  chuckling .

 

" You sounded like you are  her  best  friend or  something ! She is on auction day and night how do you  get to see her anyway !  "

"  Well , I'd   get to meet  her   once  in a  while    after all I'm   a  member  of   Clowns, and I   sometimes  hold auctions  "

" As long  as you don't  sell me  I'm fine  with that . . . " 

" You know that you're my  favorite  human  , so don't  say stupid   stuff like that  Y/N  "  

" Tch , you need  to go back .  . . It's  so embarrassing ! " - You covered your mouth trying not  to  laugh 

"  Nah , let's    go have some  fun at Eiji's , we  can always   hear  Itori's  gossips  later "  

He  started  to walk  as you tagged   around   locking  his left arm with yours  as you  headed  deeper into  ghoul  society.

 


	3. Bunny, Skull, Bunny, Skull

After   fun  time with Uta and his friends ,  you headed  back  to  the  13th  ward.  

You could  remember  your   first accouter with   a  certain  smoke eyed  blonde  as you passed  rural buildings.  He was supposed to be   Yamori's  right-hand  but  since he   had   mental outbreaks  he  was almost always accompanied by the twins Gagi and Guge.

The blond was  . . .well ,  he was  what  he  was .   He showed his  personality with no efforts to hide it. He  was always  a confident individual, boasting about his strength  well  at least  to you and  Ayato.  But in your opinion he  had  very  impulsive and easily irritated persona , too much  emotional and trusting, perhaps to the point of being naïve.  He  was defiantly  more  fun than Ayato. 

 

 You finely spotted  the white  suited man and  ran up to him.

" Nutcracker who works  under Big Madam and  Clowns  who  are usually announcers   work in auction "  You looked  down playing with your  F/C  nails 

" Very well  then. I won't  be  back until tomorrow morning  , therfore  make  sure  to wash your dried  blood  off  the  chamber  walls "  

 He  lifted  your  chin making you  look up -

"  And  certainly don't  forget to polish my   'toys'  either  "  He let out a dark  chuckle   as he walked  away .

 

You stayed  at local park for a  while  , watching  as  humans enjoying   themselves .

*  Must be  nice , to  walk  around   so carelessly  as you humans  do "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dusk came  sooner than you expected, the last of the sun's rays cosseted behind soft grey cloud. Slowly the view faded to blackness and the night began as  you  reached  the 11th  ward.   You  started  walking down the hallway  until  your way  was crossed by a blue haired ghoul. 

"  So , you finely  decided  to show up ? Got   bored  whoring around ? "  He   glared  at you as  he leaned  to the wall.

Knowing that  he  wasn't  a person with a  temper , you decided  to   keep  silent , hoping  he  would  leave you alone. 

But   your  silence  didn't  stop the   ghoul. He  walked up  to you  angrily , if  glares  could kill - it would be  Ayato's. 

" What is  it  babe , Cat  got  your tongue ? -  Or   that tattooed  FREAK  when you  fucked   with  him  ?!  "  He   slammed   you  to the wall    with your  hands  making  you   hiss  in pain. 

"  I told you    to  stop whoring around  you bitch , How many did you fuck    6 ?  10 ?! ,  how  come  Yamori  doesn't   punish you for _that"_

" Who said  he  doesn't  you  fucktard ?!  last week he  gave  me an  eye and   twisted my  broken  arm  , the  one you're  crashing RIGHT NOW  so  Fuck off  , Why do **you**  care   I'm not even your  girlfriend , fucking jerk "  You half  cried, as he  let go of  your  left  arm , his  body still  blocking   your  way out.  He  nuzzled  his  nose into  your neck  inhaling you sweet scent. Roughly  biting your  collarbone. 

"   _You're driving  me  crazy  do you  know  that ?_ " His  hot  breath  warmed  your  cold  S/C  as  you sobbed  quietly.

"  Noo   babe  noo . "  He   brushed  his   hand on your  head  softly patting you - "  Com'n don't  cry  my beautiful girl  " 

He hated it , he  hated   having this  weak spot  on you . It was pathetic.  You were the only    person he  couldn't  bring himself  to  hit  and  crash.  But  occasionally he'd slap you when you  got on his  last nerve.

"  It's  n-not  like  I wanted to  screw  him  you fucking idiot! "  You  shouted  at  his  chest  as  hot  tears   down to your face. 

" Tch ,  okay , I'm   sorry  ,get over it "  He patted  your  head   trying to be as   " humane  "  as he possibly could.

" Do you want some coffee?   Com'n  I'll make  you some  "  

As  you sat on the Rabbit's    sofa , you  patiently waited  for  your   favorite  black coffee.  These '  bonding' moments were rare  since you  didn't  get to be   together  that often. Your  relationship was  very complicated.  Roles  were completely   different . He was executive who followed  direct orders while  you were free  to   go wherever  you wished as long as you got  information and  blended  in society - That was  the main reason why   you two   weren't  official .He was pretty much the only person  who was satisfied  with just   having you by   his  side even if that meant  he  wouldn't  get  anything in return. Whenever you  cried he would  just pat your  head trying  to calm you down while  Yamori  would  yell and beat you up , every time  you broke  down in  tears. 

A loud  sigh  brought you back to reality   as blue haired  came  back with  two black   mugs , setting them  on the  nearby table. He put his head on your lap as you started  to pet him.

" Your hair's  so  soft just  like Rabbit's "  You  smirked as you  played  with his hair. 

 He  opened  his eyes pulling you closer   to him.

" You know what  else  we  rabbits  are good  at ? " He  smirked  biting your lip.

" Mmm   care to  demonstrate  ? " You  slyly  smiled   at him as he   got up  from your lap  pinning you down  to  the  sofa .

" With pleasure  " 

He  was  about  to attack your  neck until  a knock was heard.

" Ugh ! Are you fucking kidding me,  I can't  even   be alone  with you  in peace  "  he murmured  cursing to himself  as he got up  to open the door. 

"   A-ayto - San !   I came  to notify you   about   Kamishiro Rize-San ! " 

" And. . . this  couldn't  wait until   tomorrow  morning Bajou ? " Blue  haired  asked   irritated as  he rolled  his   eyes. 

' Banjou ' was  a   towering, stout man with short flushed hair , he had   weird  designed  beard and seemed  a bit  scared  of  your lover.

"  Better , Get  over with it  nya ? " Your  soft  voice  echoed  making  him  to give in   as  he  gestured  weird bearded man to come in. 

 He  slightly  bowed  his  head as  he looked  at you ,   you replied  with a  sneaky smile. 

" My  bad  Ayato - San I didn't  know you had a   _company_ "    He  muttered.

"  Apologize  to her  directly   you stupid  twat  she's  my  girlfriend   not  some   whore " Ayato spat  kicking  him  to the  wall. 

" Oh my god  Ayato  , just  let him talk , why do you  always need  to be so violent " You rolled  your  eyes  in  disbelief .

"  Do me  a favor  don't  get on my last nerve. " 

 You looked  looked  down  pouting , you hated  when he    went on you like that. 

"  Either  talk or  get the  fuck out  " He   death glared   ' Bajou '    who just standing there   adoring your  soft   features.

" We   got  track of someone  who smells  like  Kamishiro-San " 

" And  Who  might that be ? "

" We  smelt  it  around   the  20th  ward "

"  Well just because you smelt  it doesn't  mean you got   them ,track them down  then we  talk idiot "

"  Y-yes  of  course  , sorry for  bothering  you  two " 

\- "  Y/N "  you smirked  making the black haired  man   anxious 

"  Y-Y/N -San then "  and with that he  was gone.

 

" You really needed  to tell him your name  didn't  you  Y/N -   **San** " He    said  gritting  his teeth   as he sat  on a    chair 

"  Who's   this '  Bajou '  Anyway ? "   You went  up  to  your blue haired  rabbit - massaging his neck. 

"  Gas Masks's  leader  his group was captured and forced to work for  us   they're  under my command  at the moment "  he  said  closing his  eyes. 

You  sat   on his lap, wrapping  your legs  around him , enjoying  his warm body as   he   hugged  you  tighter. 

"  I met one boy  in the  bar" His   eyes opened    looking into  your  Y/C  orbs   telling you to continue.

"  He  was wearing  an eye patch , he  was turned  into a  ghoul  a  few  months back . . .right after   Rize's  disappearance"  You kissed his lips  as  he closed  his eyes  again.

" He  joined  Anteiku"   you whispered in his  ear as he inhaled  your  scent.

" So ? Kanou does bunch of    experiments like that " 

" Ohh  this one turned out to be  a   great success . . He took Rize's  organs " 

"  What ?! "  Ayato's  eyes  shot  up  looking  into your  E/C   orbs   in disbelief.

" Yuup , poor  Rize  she died  young " 

" Where  did you get that information from ? " 

" From the boy himself . . .Your  sister  was  there too  you know. ."

"  Who cares about  Touka  anyway , she's  stupid , living in peace with humans  is  dangerous , yet she  still  goes with it   " 

" I want you to make up  with her . . She looked  so  weird. .  "

" We had  this  talk  before  , I can't  just make up   with her  Y/N !  It doesn't  work like that  , okay ? " 

"  You two  have similar personalities and yet  you guys ended up taking completely different paths . ."

"  Well , if you also take a  different path I will  be devastated - I love you , I love  you too much  to let you go "  He  said  softly playing with your  hair.

"  You won't  abandon  me either ,  right ?  "  You started  to sob  as you burred  your head  into his neck.  

" Where  do you get these  stupid thoughts  from " He  laughed    while wiping  your  tears away and  caressing your cheek  softly kissing your L/C lips. 

"  I-I -"  Quiet  sobs turned  into hysterical  cries  making blue haired frown .

" Com'n love " He patted  your back  before   dragged you into his bedroom .

" A-ayato? " You sniffed  trying to    understand what he was up to.

" If  words don't help  , bed will " he  took covers  and snuggled  you inside  , sliding his  arms   around  your  waist  dragging you closer  to his  chest.- "  Shhh , you don't  want  swollen eyes  when  you wake up , now do you ? "  

You shook your  head pressing your lips  into his neck.

 With that  you were  slowly  lulled   to sleep  in Rabbit's  arms. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Fooled  You Once - I'll  Do It Again.

You  decided  to visit  Anteiku before the  tragic  event would  occur . 

It was  a small neighborhood café   run   by SSS  Rated  ghoul   _Yoshimura ._ On the surface, the cafe appeared innocent, plain, and pleasant. However, at its heart, it was also an organization of of  ghouls in the  20th  ward.  

 

_' Kanou, Kanou  you crazy psycho , how come   CCG  didn't  got  you yet . . .I guess  I'll have  to give  hints myself  , how  bothersome .  Doves    such  heroic  figures  in our  society yet  so  irrational  ~ '_

 You hummed  your favorite  tune as you got  closer  to   the  cafe .  The bell  rang as you  entered  the  coffee  shop .

" _Hello ,  Welcome  to  Anteiku -_ "  Touka  gave you   warm smile   before    rising her  eyebrow. 

"  Hey there   Touka-San , How's  going ? "  You    grinned waving .

"   _Huh,  Y/N  . .  ?   Why are you here ?_ "  Her face was   so easy to  read, you could see   emotion    cocktail  she made :  Confusion , Surprise , Fear , Distrust .

"  Oh well   me  and Itori  were  planning to go  shopping  around  the  19th  ward but  she  suddenly   couldn't  come   since her  friend  needed  help with moving , so  being lazy   I decided to  get lazy and    eat some cake   haha "  You   made up a   quick  lie   getting all your  actress talents  to   make it   believable.

" _Oh, she  mentioned   that friend , It was  Nara or  something  right ?_ "

Being a  traitor and  disloyal  towards  everyone _**including**_ yourself  left a  big mark  on your  mentality  , you developed  very  bad  trust issues. Right now  you were    thinking   whether     Touka  was   just   asking you  that person's  name  for  casual  talk or  she  wanted  to  test you hoping to  catch you on lie.  These  kind of  situations got  your  self  esteem  from 100 to   - 1000.

"   Nara ?   Nah  it  was  Natsuki  I think ? "   you raised   your  eyebrows . 

" _Meh  whatever  , can't remember  anyway_  "   Touka   laughed - "   _what  can I  get   for you  Y/N ?_ "

" Hmm  tough  choice , I'll get  that chocolate   cake  with ice cream  aaand  cappuccino with extra  chocolate on top pleaseeee "  You  clapped  your  hands   smiling  at her. 

" By the  way Y/N . . .  You remember  your meeting with The  Black Rabbit ? "

" Well yeah , why tho   did  he  attack someone  else ?! "  You made a   concerned  face. Yes  , You remembered   meeting him on the sofa  last  night  getting ready to fuck . 

" _No , no  just  , Ugh  forget it  , I'll get your  order_ " she   walked  away looking  down

 

Sibling  love _ **~ how**_  heart warming. Too bad   It's  one sided   tho haha!

The  door  bell rang again  as  eye-patched  boy   ran in.

" _Sorry ,  I'm late my bad! I slept in  !_ "   He  was  catching his breath until  he  saw you , his  cheeks  instantly got    painted in crimson.

" Morning Kaneki-San !  How  are you today ? " 

" _Well  uh  my  morning was  so  crazy, first  I  almost got  hit  by a  bike , then  I kinda   got lost  because   almost dying effect  wasn't  over  so  here I am_ " his    turned  even more  crimson trying to laugh  it off. 

You looked  at him for  a minute before   bursting into  laughter .

" Oh my god  whaaaat ?!   Got  lost ?!   What the  matter  with  you haha " 

" _Oi ! Bakaneki  you finely   here  what  took you so long !_ "  Touka  shouted  from the counter. 

" _Sorry   Touka -Chan I had  crazy  morning_ "  He     smiled .

"   _Whatever , here  bring this   stray to  Y/N_ "  

He  ran  over the counter bringing your  order and gently placing it  on table.  He  looked  at it  for  a  while  before  looking back at you.

" _You're  eating cake ?_ "  He   asked you  , looking  surprised. 

 

Oh , he  thinks   I am  a ghoul , Interesting .  Naughty  boy. 

" Umm, Yes ? "  You  raised your   left eyebrow   turning back  surprising   look.

" Why ? " he  asked again.

" Kaneki-San   are you feeling okay ? You're  kinda  being  weird ? "  You  replied  checking  his   forehead - "  Strange  your  temperature  seems  normal " 

" _Y/N  is  a  human   idiot_ "  Touka explained.

" _Since  there  are no costumers   yet , we  can  chat for a  while_ "  She came  placing  two cups  of  coffee  on  your table . 

" _Sorry  Y/N-San  I  thought you were   a  ghoul . .   since you were in   a  ghoul  bar  and  close  to Uta-San  I assumed  you were  also  one of  them_ "   He  slightly bowed. 

  That sounded like : _"  You  smell like one , yet your not  ,  you seem off "_ to you 

"  Them ? You're  also part of  ghoul society  now"  You kindly  patted  him on the back  smiling - " Hey Kaneki -San what's  up with your     right  cheek , did   Touka punch you  haha "  You  playfully  kicked  Touka  in the arm. 

"   _Not  me  that crazy  Tsukiyama.  He  disgusts me  that  rotting piece of  shit._ "  She    slammed  fist on the table   looking away. 

"  Yes , he   wanted  to  turn me  into  his  dinner....  he  was  so friendly  at first tho " 

" I  don't  understand   people  of  his  kind, choosing  humans  by their  scent ,washing  them . . . and finely  getting    scrapper to  serve  their  meat.... It's    crazy "  Kaneki  muttered  taking sip  of  his coffee.

"  He  didn't even stop there , he  decided  he  wanted  to  eat Kaneki  by himself , killed  half  of  the guests  in   restaurant then  kidnapped   Nishiki's  girlfriend  so  we  would  go  and  meet him ,   That     crazy asshole "  Touka  agreed   sighing. 

He had  been to    Gourmets  restaurant, oh my god , OH MY FUCKING GOD  , I'M SO   IN  luck  . Today Ayato  will come to  capture   Bakaneki , then I will   tell  Tsukiyama  about his beloved  kaneki-kun , him being psycho   for food m he  will of  course    try  to  rescue  him, beware Madam A   I'm coming  to get you ~.    As  Tsukiyama  would  say   :

                                                                      _ **FORTISSIMO!**_

__

"  What . . . The. . . Fuck . . . Are you serious,     4  words  guys  what the  actual  fuck  " You    cursed    making disgusted  face. - " Kaneki-San  please  stay safe ,  There  are    crazy ass people  everywhere  ,  oh my god  eat by himself   like  WHAT "  you screamed  as  you took the last bite of  your  cake. 

 The  door   opened  again revealing young couple , as   Touka  got  up  to  serve them.

"  Y/N-San   thanks  for comfort   I need  to go to work now "  He bowed.

" Anytime  Ken-San , don't  hesitate  to   chat with me  " You  gave warm closed  eyed  smile  purposely changing his honorific. He  smiled back , his  smile  was real   you could  feel it.  

How  nice of him. 

 "  I'll be taking my leave  thanks  for everything Touka- San ,  Ken -San !"  You   left as you waved. 

 

 Sorry  Ken-San  but   You're  about to get sacrificed  to the Devil 


	5. Broke   Your  Trust  - I'll Do It Again.

You sat   on Ayato's sofa  patiently waiting   him to return from Anteiku. 

Y/N you fucking traitor , look at you,  you   pathetic  excuse of humanity , how could you   do that to him . . . You were taken back from your  thoughts  as  door  slammed opened revealing your angry lover .  His  instincts  took over   ready to stab you in split seconds  until he realized  it was you  , he deactivated   his  kakugan   , sighing loudly as he looked  at your tiny figure   who for some reason was dressed in his own  shirt. 

"   _Ugh it's  just you , what the hell  Y/N ,   How did you get here ?_ "  He raised his eyebrows  as he  caressed your cheek .

" Wow  what a  warm welcome " you  looked  away pouting. - " Your  window was open " 

" And you're  wearing my shirt because ? " He chuckled sitting next to you 

" Because I want to ! "  You  replied   with confident voice. - " So . . . How did it go  Aya-chan ? "  You asked wrapping your  arms  around him.

He closed  his eyes , getting into comfy position. 

"  Well  it went like this :  I ordered   Bajou  to  go to  the  Cafe  to  see what's  up. Him being an idiot  just talked  to the one eyed  as  he lied  to him that  he had no connection to Rize , after that bastard didn't  answer  my calls  I  decided to step in , soon  Yamori walked  on us with that fag Nico who followed  Bajou's  scent pff . We  took this " Kaneki "   imprisoning him  along with  Gas masks.

" I guess it went smoothly . . . .Oh no"  Your blood  ran  cold . How  could  you been so  fucking stupid. 

'' Babe ? ''

" Oh my fucking god  Ayato , I'm an idiot" You    started to  panic.

"  Oh my god  I can't   read minds , answer ! "  he  slammed  you to the  sofa. 

" You said  Kaneki  is  imprisoned  along with  Gas  Masks   isn't  that  Bajou  their leader ?! He  knows  my name , and knows  that  I'm your  girlfriend !!  What if  he  tells  Ken ! " 

" Oi you  crazy bitch I thought   there  was something   important , don't  scare me  like that jeez " He  inhaled  your  scent as   you sobbed.

" No no no  , don't  you get it Ayato ?!  If  Bajou tells  Ken about   Me   being your   girlfriend  , It will ruin my WHOLE  reputation,  what if  Ken   tells this   to  Touka. She'll know  I'm her brother's  girlfriend  , brother's  who works  for  fucking   Aogiri !!!! My cover  will be blown away   and  I won't  be able  to gather information any more !!!   I WON'T  RECOVER  FROM  THIS  FAILURE! "  it was getting hard o breath.

" _Y/N  , calm down , breath slowly  com'n babe_ "  he  started  making breathing sounds as  he  cupped  your  face.  - "   _Inhale  - Exhale_ " . 

  You followed  his instructions  finely getting   hold of  yourself. 

" Why would  Bajou discuss    my personal  life  with that freak anyway "   He  looked down his gaze  getting darker. 

" It's not that  he  will  do it   _100%_ just , What **_if_**     he   does  mentions  ** _me_**   for  something !? I  can't  risk  this . . . "  You sobbed  burring your  head into his  chest.

 _" Tatara  will held   meeting    for  that kaneki soon . I don't  think he'll be useful  , he seems  to be a   weak  bag ._ "

" Ayato" You  looked  him  with serious   expression.

" _What ?_ "  He  raised  his  left eyebrow,

" Imprison me  with them"

" _What ???  you can't  be serious, are you  nuts !?! , What's  the  catch   Y/ N   Bajou knows you on face , he's  not  THAT   dumb "_  He   yelled  gritting his  teeth .

" Oh my god   I have  met  same investigators  for   3 times   without  them noticing  that   those  3 people  were one ,  You know   I'm   master manipulator  and  double  crosser so    com'n do it! " You yelled back.

" _I said **NO** "_ He yelled slapping you   while he  slammed  you on the  ground

 As  he   walked  away  to the desk 

" I don't  want to talk about this  stupid  shit anymore  , understood ?! "  He  kicked  chair .

" You don't  care about me  at all   you    fucking  idiot ! " You yelled  back sobbing.

 

You both kept silent .  Only  soft  Whimpers   were  heard , as  he glared  at you. 

He  was mad  yet his heart melted   hearing your  quiet  sobs  which you tried  your best to hide.

 He  came back cursing  as he  leaned  to  the wall  standing in front of you while you  lowed  your head.

"  You realize   you're being stupid  , don't  you ? "  He  spat.

You shook  your head  sniffing muttering  silent  ' _**fuck off**_ '  . You knew he would hear it  but that was what  you were aiming for. If  Pity  party  didn't  work on Ayato  then  Stubborn donkey  definitely would .

" _How  do you imagine **me**   kicking **you** around  like a ball  you  fucking  idiot_ " He   said gritting hi  teeth.

 You stood up walking away  to the  door. 

" Where  do you think  you're  going ?! "  he pulled  your hair   slamming you back  to sofa. 

"  TO PRISON " 

"     _NO  YOU'RE  NOT , IF I  TELL YOU  TO  GO YOU GO   , RIGHT NOW  I'M TELLING YOU TO STAY , THAT MEANS  :_ **_YOU WILL  STAY_**  "    He   stood  inches  away from your  face his  kakugan  activated.

" Make  me "  You  glared back  sniffing ,  your eyes    still watery  from crying. 

You knew   he  wouldn't  do  anything   because    if  he  wanted  to stab you , he  would do it  much earlier.  Instead  of being   stabbed  ,  he  pinned you to the sofa  attacking your neck .

You defiantly didn't  see  that coming as  soft moan escaped your mouth , He  went down biting your  collarbone  as  you melted  with his  touch .

" S-stop you i-idiot  I-I have  to meet mm  Tsu-kiyama" You panted  

" _I don't  care  like  I said before  you're  staying_ "  He  slid his hand under  his  shirt , cupping your  left buddy, surprised  that you weren't  wearing  a bra . 

" Just whore  things " You grinned ,  making  him to burst into  laughter  as he   almost fell  from the sofa.

" Oh my god  you " blue haired  continued  to  laugh  "  Where  do you get these puns  "  He  couldn't  stop  laughing. It was  the first time you heard Ayato  laugh like this.  By laugh   you meant  legit laughter  , not  the evil laugh ,  the sarcastic laugh , I-will-fuck-you-badly laugh.  Just   pure  laughter. 

" Would be nice if you lasted   as  much  as you laugh "  You   smirked  while   quickly  running from his  room.

 He   sat there  dumbfound  until he    sighed  with annoyance  thinking :

_' Ayato , you fucking idiot '_

 

 You finely  got   to the   18th ward making your  way  to the park where  known   Gourmet  played  golf .    You checked  yourself   into  nearby  car's  mirror  realizing  you were  still wearing Ayato's  shirt .

"  Well fuck " . You cursed  as  you  approached  the  European  dressed man. 

" Wow    I  wouldn't   think I'd   see  someone playing  golf    "  You   smiled  titling your  head.

"   _Why Non ! Golf  is  real  gentlemen' sport !_  "  He    returned  his charming smile.

"  I used  to play it  in the  20th   ward until Aogiri tore  it  "

" _Qui ? Aogiri ?_ _What happened in the 20th ward anyway ?_ " He looked   at you  surprised 

" Oh , you don't know? Jason went to that cafe ... ah yes Anteiku ! And Took their young waiter weirdos , I wonder what that poor eye-patched boy do . . . " You looked away shaking your head.

" _MY BEST FRIEND KANEKI_ " He screamed pulling some napkin out of his pocket .

_' Best friend ' , You tried to eat him like last week,  fucking psycho. '_

He started inhaling it's scent . He looked like he was about to orgasm until he collapsed.

" Umm , I'll leave you alone I guess , nice seeing you again Tsukiyama-san...." You quickly walked away leaving meat psycho alone.

Jeez he  wasn't     that  crazy  when you  hooked  up with  him . . .

You decided that If Ayato didn't lock you up , you would do it yourself.

You returned to base to take shower hoping it would remove your   _ **boyfriend's**_ scent , the one  you adored so much . Successfully avoiding to bump into Rabbit you went into Yamori's room. As you walked in you saw Nico sitting in chair sipping his coffee.

" _Why look who's here my beloved Y/N - Chan! , Looking at your figure makes me jealous_ " He said slyly. You lowed your  eyes,  acting shy.

" I uh- "

" _Yamori is showering , join him if you want to_ " He winked.

THAT'S WHY HE'S FRIENDS WITH ITORI both **_PERVERTS_.**

" _Too late I'm done_ " Your master walked out of the shower  caressing your  neck stitches.

" _You smell off Y/N or is it just the  water heat Nico ?_ " He asked , glaring at you.

Nico observed you for a second , slyly grinning as your heart beat raced hoping Nico's nose would  be on  your side this time.

" _Just aheat , She smells like Uta tho , he has strong smell_ " He winked at you again.

You kept silent.

" _Go and shower then you **stink**_ " You quickly obeyed his order and closed the bathroom door behind you.

 Oh my fucking god I will totally return the favor to Nico , that was legit save .You thought as you opened hot water , you soaped yourself until you heard footsteps . Your shower cabin opened. You didn't even  bother to cover up as Yamori did this a lot , besides  he had  seen you all , so why bother? But instead of your master there stood Surprised Nico .

" You're  still a child " He chuckled while he looked you from head to toe.

" Thanks,  I'm just turning 15 you see " You rolled your eyes. - " You want me to blow you off or something ? "

" Very tempting  request dear  but No. I want you to   Meet with the other clown at this address, you owe  me girl    " He said handing you some card.

You at him then at the card raising your eyebrow. He  couldn't  have waited  till I  was  dry could  he perv.

" Umm ...uh...  you know I can't read ,right ? "

" Oh . . . just like Naki . .meet her at Shinjuku station near Book shop she'll give you something  for me , deal ? "

" Sure how do I know who she is ? "

"You'll  guess"

" Ah , Okay. . .  Nico?"

"  Hmm?  "

" Thanks  for  the cover "  You winked at him.

" Aya-chan actually has  weak spot  I see  ~" 

" Not exactly  we  are just fuck buddies   that's  all " 

"  Why of  course " 

He waved goodbye as he left , _Weirdo_ _._

You decided to meet that clown guy .

You put on your silver wig completely changing your style _**and**_ your **gender** _._ You were a gender bender , you could turn from  a homeless  girl to a famous actor , It was all about manipulation and charming skills , Skills you were so professional at , Skills that ruined your self image about yourself ,Skills that befriended traits like : Espionage,Disloyalty  , Wrath ,  Trickiness and  a lot more , and by   being friends  , they  together  fucked your mental  state  up. 

 

You  changed  into long  sleeveless  white  top . Putting   on  fake piercings   you did  Naki's   famous smoky  eye  make up  which actually made  you  look completely different so diffident you were  surprised  yourself.   Locking the door  you went down the  hallways  you were  about to  go out  until   The Bin brother's   stopped  you.

Oh my god    it totally worked.

"   _Who are you ?_   " 

" It's  me  Y/N   idiots , you should be used  to it by now  ...."  You said   rolling your  eyes.

"   _Che watch your  mouth human thresh ,  your  master is  away after all"_  He gritted  his  teeth as  he  pinned  you  to  door.

You  lowed your   head   hoping he  would let it  slide.  

" Just go " 

They kept silent as  they  let you go .

You finely  reached   the station  looking around ,  until you spotted some girl who was  leaning  to   red  wall  she  wore her  hair  a spiky bun with bangs framing her face.  As  you walked up  your   blood   got cold , It was   Roma  from Anteiku  what the hell.  Your   face didn't  change  but inside  you were kinda  nervous.  She  suddenly  hugged you  whispering "   Say it's  from  the 4th ward  "  as she let you go giving you the package . You nodded  walking away.

 

You decided  to  see what  was  inside the  packet  since it wasn't  glued   or  closed , you took out a mask,  It was typical  clown face  with red nose. You sighed  putting it  back as you  ordered  one   servants   to  give it  to Nico. 

Opening the cell door you peeked  inside , seeing that nobody was there you slammed  nearby  glass   yelling  as  you  shut door  loudly. This  of  course got  Kaneki's  attention as   he  ran up to you  asking  if you were okay.

" I guess  i'm fine  , my  neck hurts  like a bitch tho ugh "  You pretend   to groan in pain. 

" Don't  move it will string  more , I'm Kaneki Ken by the way , What's  your name ?  "  He  asked  looking at you.

"   My name's.....Nao ,   Mitsuki  Nao "  You   gave him  cheeky smile.

 You  two  sat , keeping each other  company  as  you made  a  big lie  about your  life.

"  Yeah  I worked  with Rize  for  a while in  a book shop    I don't  get  what they want from me   I didn't  even date her  pff" 

He  didn't  mention that he was    one eyed  but  said  that  he   went on a  date  with Kamishiro. You suddenly heard   low  ' pst '  noise, you looked  around  as  you saw  Banjou  whispering .

" _Kaneki  -San  shh_ "

" _You're  not  supposed  to be here Bajou-San .._ " 

" _Come with me  I have a  plan  of how  to escape_ " 

"   _Escape ?_  "

" _Yes_ "

"   _But how  can we    this  place is  full of  guards  everywhere_ "   

Yes  Banjou   , how  can you ?

"  I already   have a  plan  come with me  Kaneki  , you're  a good   guy " He  said  dragging him   to another  direction   until he   spotted  you. 

" _Who's  this ?_ "  He  asked looking at you.

"  Hi I'm Mitsuki  Nao , I'm here for  smelling like  Kamishiro-San "

"   _What !   You've been with her ?! "_   His eyes widen.

" No no I just worked  with her and  had her scarf   with me , she left it at  my car  I cleaned  it today  , I couldn't  find her  for  some reason , do you know  where  she is ? "  You said  acting innocent.

" _Nao man , Rize  is  dead._ "

' Man' , I love my job.

  
" W-what ? "  You  made  shocking  expression .

After  clearing everything up  Banjou  invited  you to  run with them. 

"  What  run ?!  You seen that  dude   Jason ?!  He's   crazy !   He  kicked me so hard  I  couldn't  walk !" 

" _Meet the  rest  of  prisoners , we'll figure  something out !_ " 

You went  deeper  into   the building   finely  spotting  small group   of  ghouls  sitting on the floor. 

 

"  I have to  help everyone  to escape before  I'm killed . . .Since  I'm the leader" 

" I think you're  the real  leader Bajou-San "

How  cute. NOT.

 We  went  outside the   chamber  getting ready  to 'escape' 

" Okay  , so what's  the plan ?  "  I asked   whispering .

" Right. So  Here's  the plan : 

Noro and  Ayato are  gone to the meeting.  Yamori and his men left   for  town.  Bin brothers  are usually  carefree  but     one  brother  will take  a break  from guard  duty  soon  and that;s  when we  escape''  

I nodded    as  we  waited. 

"   _We're   not  going to get noticed  are we ?_  "

"   _Nah   chill ,  like  I said  before they are  careless_ " 

" Kaneki -San you're  one eyed  right , I heard    one eyed  ghouls are   more  powerful than normal  ones , it;s  a honor  to have you as  our  ally "

Correct   , Mr.someone-I-don't-know  but    what a  pity our  one eyed  isn't  powerful enough to protect you.

 You   heard one of  brothers  saying  he will leave   as  you  quickly slithered   from the group   trying to  catch   first Bin.  

" Oi ! "  you shouted  from ground.

He  started looking around , you tried  your best not  to   groan in annoyance 

"  Over here  idiot "  you   raised  your hand.

" Y/N ? "

" Listen , gas masks   are trying to  escape  cut their  way   in the woods ,  go in zig zags  so  they  get    lost  from each other " 

 You disappeared as soon as you appeared 

You got  back and covered  your head     trying to stay behind as they  got  ready to flee.

"  Go ! "  Bajou  quickly whispered  as you   started  to  run.

Che ,  first get out alive idiots then talk how you're  going to live your lives  useless  idiots.  You  soon  cut  yourself from them  as you   saw the    Screamer. Nice one Bin.

Screamers  were   "zombie"  like ghouls ,  they would scream   giving signals where  was the  trespassing happening    

"   W _HAT THE  HELL WAS THAT "_   shouted  the  woman.

"   _I don't  know maybe  a scout_? "

"   _More  importantly   where's  the Bin ?!_  "  Banjou  shouted .

The  Bin   was't  standing on the roof  anymore in split seconds   he  started  to rush    towards   them "

" _SHIT DON'T  WORRY  ABOUT HIM , RUN "_

 They started  to  run  until the    mother   slipped   on the grass , they stopped   and  as the masked  brother   unleashed  his   bikaku  ready to  stab the  woman as  her  son covered  her.  BOTH   getting shielded  by Banjou. He succeeded  in wounding   the  leader  but was knocked down and had his mask damaged after  kaneki   unleashed  his   kagune.

" Surrender"  He    said  pitying him.

" Lol   go  fuck yourself "  The bin replied  showing his  middle  finger.

"   **You think  You can make him ?  idiot** _"_ The other Bin brother   showed  up as  he   slashed his kagune towards Ken . Kaneki was now  facing two  alone.

" Looks  like a  tough fight "  Yamori  whispered  into  your  ear .

" Master  you're back ! " You  pressed  your back at him as he   slid  his  bloody wet  hand in your  shirt slithering it  while  watching the  fight.

" _Nico  heard about Bajou and his merry band ' Anti-Aogiri ' "_

_"  I have  hellishly  great   ears " Nico smirked._

_" Stay here"  He  order you  letting go  of your   right buddy._

_" **Shall I lend  a  hand ?** "  Yamori  walked  into the fight - " Anti  aogiri ,   **You shouldn't   underestimate us  so much hahaha** " -  " and  to prove you wrong I'll make  you experience as much pain as  these  guys felt "  He  said  dragging   corpses  of  Tetsu and Moko  , We  have  punishments  for  breaking organization  rules  , in your  case  punishment is  :   **Death**.   But honestly  I don't  really care   whether  you guys  escape  or  die , I'm only interested  in one thing -   the one who holds  some of  Rize. , I  was  pretty  disappointed  when  you were given to  Ayato  Kaneki-Kun , even  Tatara had't    noticed  your true value, so here's  the deal   if you become my  subordinate I'll  over look   the remaining people  , alive  ones  of course haha _ " 

What ?!  Him  a  subordinate ?!  ! Tch   damn.  That  was  the main  reason why you sent Ayato  after  one eyed : So he  doesn't  get  owned  by Yamori pff  and    plus because you wanted  your  boyfriend  to  have  all the spotlight . 

"Wait  where's   Nao-san ?" Banjou butted  in .

Wow  , didn't  think  he was  such a  pain in ass  he's legit  stabbed and  still   thinking about others,  what the heck . . .

You  did't   move since you were  ordered   to stay    at your  spot  until  Yamori  shouted.

" _Why  yes  Nao-San  , come   join us!" ._

You stepped  forward  hiding your  face .

Oh my god  , only not  this    don't  say my name  Master just shut uuup. 

 _" Com'n talk  to your  friends_ **Nao** _hahaha "_ He laughed   now understanding  why you turned yourself into a  guy.

 You kept silent not  knowing  what do to.

"  I say   talk ! " He  kicked you to the  tree.

You hissed in pain  finely unavailing your face  as  you looked  into Bajou's  eyes.

" Surprise  motherfucker ~ " You  confidently  smirked.  Nico laughed   making  Yamori  smirk.

" Good ,  now  that we all introduced  ourselves, what is your answer Kaneki-Kun ? "

"  This  can;t  be  real  !  One for    everyone, you're  lying !"   Ken  logically replied   as  you cheered  for him to go on.... in your mind of  course. 

"  Why  Would  I make up  such a  boring lie, just admit  the truth , say that you don't  care about  them" 

"  Besides  Ayato is  Gas  Masks  boss   we  don't  care  if they escape  or not   they're   his  responsibility "  Nico  said  looking at you slyly  noticing  your concern .

  Damn clown wants  to   throw  dirt at my  Aya-chan , I'll  show you, just wait . . .

"  I'll go "  Kaneki  said  firmly  as  Yamori showed  his  32  teeth. 

"   _Don't  worry   I'm kind  to my own subordinates_ "  Yamori smiled  at him manically. 

Your master   pulled you  whispering in  your ear - "   _Tell Nico  to  put    those guys in my isolation cell ...And make them strip_ "  You nodded  bowing slightly. 

 

Yamori,   you fucking lair . . . 

 

 


	6. Twisted Nerve

You returned  to base , Yamori  was looking at Kaneki   grinning manically .  Everytime he mentioned ' Kaneki -Kun'  heavy  guilt  rushed  over you. When  you finely arrived one of  the brothers praised you.

" _Good Job  Nao  haha_ "He  said   showing his  left kakugan 

You kept silent  and following you Master. 

' _Y/N  you  should rot in hell , How  could you do this  to  him ?   What  are you really ?  How  can you be such a  traitor whore ?!  I'm sure  you would  exchange  Ayato  for    glass  of  blood ! '_

 It was  hard to breath as your other  ' personality '   talked to you.Telling  that  stood  on the lowest level of  humanity . Years  spent  with Big Madam and  Yamori  twisted   your nerves  , turning you into  lunatic , you were trying your  best not  to   have a mental break down  in front of   Oomori since  he  would  inject chemicals  and leave you  while you  screamed in  dark cell , ripping and  scratching  - self mutating  yourself , it was  scary. 

" _**Quit  your  sobbing  , or I'll  give you something   to cry about !**_ "  He  yelled  slamming you to  wall.

" Yes Master "  you nodded  shaking.

 He  glared  at you before giving you last order : " _**Polish  my toys , we  have a  special  guest** "_ he  grinned  looking over Kaneki . 

You quickly polished his  toys   cursing   for yourself :

"   Why did  Master  take  Kaneki anyway  like I'm  the  original -- "  

You immediately shut up  as  chamber  doors  opened  , Yamori  was  now  dragging  Ken as  he  slammed  him   to the  wall.

Ouch.

He  gestured  you to get  the  fuck out as  You gave  small bow leaving   Kaneki alone in  Carnival Corpse.  

 You  took off  your silver  wig  revealing your  silky H/C along with your  shiny piercings You leaned  to the  chamber  doors  as  you Hugged   your knees  hearing Kaneki's  pleads  as  Yamori   manically laughed. 

You had  no idea how many hours you sat there  arguing with your mind   while  Ken's   screams  echoed   like background  music. 

" _What are you doing here  girl ?_ "

You looked up  only to  see confused Nico  .

" Listening "

" _Listening ?  To what ?_ " 

" I'm listening  how  Jason  tortures  one eyed" You said  pulling your  hair  scratching your  face  with  your now  long grown nails 

 

He  looked  shocked  but  didn't  say anything , he knocked  on  the door as he   walked in , whom   Yamori only called  when his  excitement peaked , was impaled.  He only  did  this  to  hold  himself back from wasting  the  toy he  went through so much trouble  to get , so instead he made Nico do the dirty work.  

' _Rape , Mutation , Obedience  . . .Finger one click , Finger  two click click . . ._ '

'   _The  weak are trampled , They are  overrun , They are   violated . . . . '_

_' We're  Afflicted '_

 Whenever you were   near starvation and losing control of yourself , You began  behaving in a way that emulated another person , like  Yamori or  your Owner. You would begin speaking in a crazed disorganized manner, further implying  your  mental instability during those periods.  

   Door  slammed  open   and   shut, your master  went in  and  out  . You had   no idea  how many days  you sat there  until your  executives   had  enough .

 As Yamori  and  Nico  walked  out . Your master  looked at your  scratched  face , judging by your  expression you looked like shit , your    hair  smelt like  death , you were basically naked  since you tore  your clothes  off and your  smooth skin   why  covered in dry  sticky red  liquid  .  He punched  you in the face making your  nose bleed  as  he licked  your blood with his finger.

" _**Messy , aren't  you ?**_     ** _Get  ready  Ayato will pick you up  I'm  not  touching  your  rotting body_ ** "   He  walked  away  laughing as  Nico   followed.

 

You got  up and  entered the chamber  , **_your_**  chamber . . .  You  now  saw  zebra   haired thing  sitting   in the  bloody chair  as he  groaned. It was a  thing it  wasn't  Ken , It was  mutation. 

 

" Ken-San ~ " You  sat    on the floor   looking at him  blood  still running from your  nose.  You tried  drying  it  as you made even more   mess.

He   looked up only one  eye  open.

 You   hugged  his   bloody knees  looking   at his  eye.

" Hey Ken, how  are  you ?  ~   When I  first  came  here I was mentally fucked up and  used  to  sit in this chamber  and   that chair  too , Now  look  at me !  I'm     nuts  still sitting in the  same  fucking chamber  and on the  fucking floor , progress ! "  You laughed  as  he  looked   in your eyes. - "  Honestly  I  don't  even know what the fuck I'm doing over here  ,  If  master  wanted  to  torture   one  eyed so much why the fuck   he didn't  torture me instead  ?!  I FUCKING TRIED  TO AVOID  THIS SHIT BUT NO , NO I HAVE NO FUCKING LUCK  IN AN ANYTHING , DO ME A  FAVOR   KILL YOUR TRAITOR "   You screamed    pulling  his   head  so he  would  face  your  left kakugan -   " COM'N DON'T   KEN  "  You  cried   shaking him as you  eventually let  go of him . 

He  fell back  on the chair  slowly  looking at your  shaking body 

"  You  . .  You are . . "

" Oh no no no no ,   I'm not even  near of  being  that  Ken!!!   YOU SEE THIS  NEEDLE  , DO  YOU FUCKING  SEE IT ?! I TAKE THESE  EVERY FUCKING DAY SO  I BECOME  PERFECT AGAIN   SEEE?!   " You creamed  more as   you  injected  it in your neck  making   your  kakugan  disappear. 

 You sat on his  lap  wrapping your  arms  around his  neck .

" Ken  you still like me right ? " You  giggled  at his  ear. Giggling  soon turned  into crying  as you  cried into  Kaneki's  face :

"   WHY   ME   KEN ?  WHY   WHAT DID I DO   I DIDN'T  WANT THIS ALL  AT ALL   I DIDN'T  FUCKING   WANT IT !!!!!   I DIDN'T  I DIDN'T"   

You screamed  and  cried  also bringing him over  edge  as  he   shacked until you  both passed  out from  breakdown 

 

 

_**Someone who holds    some of  Rize   sat in his chair.** _

 

 

_**While   Someone who holds   something of  Owl   laid  on floor.** _


	7. Tragedies

" _Y/N  wake up , com'n  wake up !  we're  being attacked by CCG  fags  ,  you need  to go  with Idera_  "  You slowly  opened  your  eyes  still  in deja  vu 

" What happened ? " You  got up   feeling dizzy as  blue haired  pulled you to him kissing your  neck.

" _Explain later  ,  go with  him **now**_ "  

"  Stay safe Ayato  . . " You whispered as he  stormed off .

 

What happened ?   What day is it  ?   I need  to find Master.

You slowly started  to  walk to   your  chamber  as  you heard screams. Your  blood  ran cold .

This  wasn't 

Ken's 

Screams

.

.

 You  stormed in  spotting  certain white haired  guy  as  he  took  huge bite  from your  Master's  neck making him growl in response. 

 

" **_You said  Cannibalizing  other ghoul  makes kagune  stronger huh  , is  that  what you said ?_ " ** White haired laughed  as he pulled centipede out  from his  ear - **" _I wonder  if    eating your kagune will stop your  regeneration ?_**  "   He  took   another  bite 

 

" _**I won't  be  like you , I won't  be like    someone  who takes  lives  for pleasure  or   buys  others  so they  toy with their lives , like you did  to your own slave , che  you're  weak .You said investigators  are storming this  hideout , therefore  I assume  they will also peek  here, and it seems  you  can't regenerate  either**_  " .  He  turned  around , leaving   Most feared Jason   to die as he  spotted  you.

" **_Oh Y/N   you're here ! "_** he slightly smiled  approaching  you. 

" ** _You know  according  to  our  world's  system , If  the master  of  the slave is  killed/defeated  , The  slave   become  winner's  property_** "   He  titled  his  head  slightly smirking . 

" I-I-I    u-und-ders-stand . . .K-Kanek-ki - _**Sama**_  "  As  you  slowly got  on your knees  bowing  trying to   hide  your  cries.

" Come  with me "  You obeyed  following  him trying not  to collapse , seeing Yamori's  body  gave you nightmares  that you wouldn't  be able  to forget. He  was gone and  he would't  come back to violate you.  Why . . .

He opened  prison door  telling Bajou's  group  to get up , lucky  for you  Bajou was  so  taken away by excitement  he didn't  even notice  you. 

 They soon split up as  Kaneki  gestured you to follow him  in  the 5th room , until  you saw  two   figures on the roof fighting  to  death.

 

One   started  eating  last's  kagune  as   they  both fell  on the ground. 

Your  new Master  approached  the fighting couple. You nearly collapsed right there  It was  Touka  . . . Touka and  Her brother , Ayato . **_Your  Ayato._**   _ **He**_  was eating **_her_** kagune 

Kaneki ripped  Touka  off  him as   he  gave her  to  Anteiku people telling  them to  go. 

Your  heart   beat fast  as you saw  Ayato  unleash his  powerful Ukaku ,  making you gasp  since  his  kagune was  useless   against Ken's. 

As  you  thought  Kaneki    easily blocked   your Rabbit's   crystallization  as he  was  sent flying  in the room.

" _ **Your kagune is  useless  Ayato-Kun**_ " 

" Don't  underestimate me just because you got in one  surprise  attack  bastard "  Ayato gritted  his  teeth .

"   _ **Can't  you see it  Ayato-Kun ?  This place is  narrow   therefore  you can't  spread your wings  anywhere .**_ "  He  swing his Rinkaku   slamming Ayato  to the  walls .

You couldn't  take it  anymore, you decided  to step  in.

" **Master !** _"_   You  cried  as  he  slowly  dropped  the blue haired  on the ground , he  could't  move but   looked   at you ,  his eyes  getting wide  telling you not  to  get involved. 

 Ken looked   into  your  Y/C  orbs  waiting for  your   answer.

" M-m-master , d-don't  k-k-kill him p-p-please "   You fell into  his knees  asking him to have mercy .

Your  eyes  were swollen  as hot  tears  ran   down your  cheeks , your stitches   were torn , fear made you  almost paralyzed  to talk as you  shook.

He  observed you   as you sobbed  loudly , he  lifted  your  chin making  you look  at his  eyes. 

 _" Since  when do  slaves   ask  for  things ? "_  

" I-I-I  k-know  I-I-it's  w-wrong  b-b-but M-master  p-please I-I'm b-begging  y-you ,  d-do w-w-whatever y-you wish j-just  d-don't  kill him p-please , a-anything b-b-but that " 

 He could  feel  your  nails  digging into his   bare  feet  as you cried.

" **_Why not  unleash your kagune  if you care about  him so much? Hmm?  One Eyed  ?_  ** "

" I-I c-can't . . .  I-I'm n-not allowed  t-too  M-master . . . B-besides  h-how can I  g-go a-a-against  you . .  " 

 

" _**Congratulations   Ayato-Kun , I'm impressed , you actually  have someone  who  will feel  sad  if you die  , someone so loyal to you that they'll go against  their  Master's  word. Therefore  I'll make  an exception and  will only beat you half  to  death** _ "  

  He approached laying figure while  cracking his  fingers.   

" ** _There  are  206  bones  in a  person's  body , I don't  know whether   humans  and  ghouls have  same  structure  or not  but  logically  if  they're  all broken  the person will surly  die. The   bones  are symmetrical on both side   so  splitting them in ' half  ' is  easy. ,  In other  words : Starting now  I'm  going to  break 103  of  your bones , let's  start from the  arm. " _ he  said  calmly  until  he  added _\- "   Y/N  don't  you dare  to look away  , or  else" . _**

"  Yes , Master"  You said   wishing you   could  dig your eyes  out. 

 

" **_Starting from the arm we'll go  to  the upper arm and forearm first , then the hand. There's  one bone  called ' Humerus ' in the upper  arm_** "  He  explained  breaking it. 

A loud  groan was heard from  your  lover  as  you silently  cried.

  Snap , Crack , Break , Crunch :  10 , 15 , 19 , 30.   He continued as   Ayato  yelled  .

 

" ** _There are two bones  for each of the : Scapula , Clavicle, Nasal , Sternum  and  Palatine._** " 

CRACK 

74 , 62 

" _**There are  24  rib bones . The Maxilla and Mandible   are made  from two bones.**_ " 

" _YOU MOTHERFUCKERSNJBHHA_ "   Blue  haired  groaned  in pain   as  he  couldn't  breath. 

 

SNAP  , SNAP :   98 , 102.

 

" _**....Does  It hurt ?  I'm sure  Touka -Chan experienced   much worse ,  This one is called  Spheroid** _  " 

 CRACK 

103

Small ' Noo "  escaped  your  mouth as  you   ran to  your   Rabbit sobbing. 

" A-ayato ?! Don't  move... " You touched his  half broken  skull  , caressing his    right cheek   * Sniff  * - "  Don't  worry it'll heal soon  I promise , okay ?" Your  sobbing got louder as you heard Kaneki  Chuckling 

 

" **_It will heal ?  Oh  . . . but  will there be  enough . . . time  ?_** "  Kaneki  slightly  smiled   as   CCG  stormed  in 

 

" _Wow  that ghoul , is  wearing different mask !_ "  Some  gunned  man yelled .  Kaneki got  ready to attack   until  Noro  showed up  ripping them to shreds.

Kaneki    got  ready to   fight him off  since  he  was  also  Aogiri  until  Tsukiyama  , Uta and  Renji showed up.  

" _Leave it  to us  Kaneki-Kun , we'll take  care  of  him_ "  They  said  activating their kagunes .

" _Watch out he's  not   typical ghoul , don't  underestimate him_ " 

Tsukiyama  rushed  his  kagune   into  Noro  ripping his hands off.

" _Wait a  sec ,  put him like this_ " Uta  went  up  ripping smiling ghoul  in stomach  area .

"   _That's  one hell of  regeneration power , just what is  this guy_ " 

They  let him go  as he placed timer  on the ground.  He  went up  to Ayato  as he  lifted his   half lifeless body up   and swinged   him on his shoulder.  He  started  to  walk away until he  stopped  and   looked  at you.

"  I can't  come Noro , I'm not  Aogiri's  property   anymore "  You said   looking away  .

" _**Why  , yes  Noro she's  not  , so make  sure  to  return her  on time , slaves  are important aren't  they ?** _ "

You looked  at him  as  he glared  at  you. He  grabbed  your arm as  he  slammed you to the nearby wall  

" **_B_** _ ** _e_  back soon , understood ?  "   **_ He  asked  touching   your  cold  cheek before  biting your   neck.

 You  hissed  in pain as  but he didn't  stop.

" _ **Impressive , your kakugan  didn't  activate  on it's  own , Is  the RC   Suppressant  injection the reason  or  is  there something more  One eyed  ?**_ " 

" I-It  doesn't  activate  on it's own I-I-I can c-control it  since  I have  high p-pain t-tolerance  M-M-master" 

" _ **So ,** **That's  why you could fake it  all**_ " He laughed it off  giving you last  glare before   letting  Noro to  take you.

 

 You  were carried  by  Smiling  Face as  you heard  Ayato's  weak  breaths. 

  You touched  his  hair sobbing.

 

_**' Soft  just like  Rabbit's '** _

 

 


	8. The  Turning Point

_**Kaneki Ken's POV :** _

 

I Let Y/N go  with Noro   guy  as 4 of us left Aogiri's territory finely getting together again.

We entered the woods , reuniting with everyone  along with Bajou's group.

 

" Kaneki . . . "

.

.

" You're done here ? "

" Banjou -San,  yes "

 

As I looked from the Mountain , the fight seemed to be over , you could spot corpses from a mile .

" You hey , when we get back why don't we change your hair color ? " Touka approached me me giving me warm smile. - " If you work like that in shop you sure will stand out ".

Shop huh . . Sorry Touka-Chan but I have a lot of things to take care of . . . I finely realized my propose and identity . I'm a ghoul and I will change the system of this world.

" I won't be returning to Anteiku " I said firmly looking at the sky " There are things I need to do , for that reason I need to prepare and find out a lot of things , I have no time. I'll check on you guys when I come for a cup of coffee , want to see Touka-chan's Latte art "

" Kaneki -San , I can be your guard or helper or whatever ! I will try to help you with anything I can, you are the reason why my team is alive. " Bajou said comforting me as I accepted his offer. Soon his team joined , they agreed to stand by my side .

Everything seemed calm until he showed up . Ugh really , how Is he Still Alive ?

" If Bajoi is your shield then I shall be your SWORD ! Oui ! Kaneki-Kun , I will become your knight that cuts through your roads of horn ! " Tsukiyama ' Knight ' Style bowed to me .

Does he really think I trust him so much to let him be my ' knight ' ? There's only one thing on his mind, and we both know I know what it is.

" Tsukiyama-san you being our ally will certainly be reassuring . . . However . . . If you're unnecessary I'll kill you so please treat me well. " I threatened him as I walked away .

" K-kaneki-kun . . . I also " Touka tried to convince me that she could also be part of my plan.

Touka , She doesn't understand.

" Touka-chan aren't you going to collage ? Don't you have to take exams next year ? "

" B-But I want to be by your side , the one who was two faced is working with you while you don't let me ? How does that even make sense ? "

" Two faced ? " I have her questioning look.

" Renji told me about Y/N . She faked it all , she faked everything yet you will still use her in the battles " She answered lowing her gaze

" You don't understand it do you Touka-chan ? You're deeply intertwined with the human world, unlike her or Hinami who I'm also planning to take with me , I hope I made everything clear. See you Touka-chan " I started to walk away , as I gazed at the shining moon.

 

Two faced  you say  . . . 

 

 

 

 


	9. Can't   Fix  Unstable

_**Kaneki Ken's  Point Of  View  :** _

 

Kaneki  was on his  way to the  cafe to get information from the famous bubbly broker . As  he  entered  the cafe  orange haired  woman  greeted him  asking him to  sit down.

" _My boy kaneki ! You've  changed so much , white  suits you !  haha_ "  She   giggled   patting him on the back.

" I have  a serious business  with you Itori-San "  He  said  as he sat down beside her. 

Woman glanced  at him  surprised before  she broke into  laughter.

" _Sure   thing , eye patch  boy , what's up "_  She  smirked.

" I need  detailed info  about Akihiro Kanou  "  He  answered   taking sip of  his coffee.

" _Unfortunately Kaneki-kun   Y/N  is  one of few  people  who know  detailed  information about  Kanou , I can  tell you  gossips and some  interesting facts though_ "  She  replied  sipping her blood. 

"Do the-"  As  he  was about to ask  the door  opened  revealing  someone  who  he  never thought he'd  see again. 

"  Oh , Long time no see   Kaneki-kun , seems  like you have been very active  lately "

' _Nico . . . .That bastard , Aogiri_ '

His  expression darkened as he got  ready to  rip his head off. 

" _What a  scary  face_ "  Nico  hugged  himself slyly  grinning .

" _Hey hey  don't  mess up the  bar guys !_ "  Itori butted  in. 

" _Kaneki -kun please sit down , I'm not  your enemy, because I'm not  member  of  Aogiri  tree_ " 

"  If  so   why were you in the  Aogiri  hideout ?? "  He   asked gritting his  teeth.

" _Heh  that's  simple for  Yamori's  sake of  course_ "  He  smirked  as  he  explained  his  crazy reasons  why he corporate  with   Jason , One of his   reasons were :  Spinal cords ,  organs , bones   that Yamori loved showing   him  - "   _Judging from your  expression  you still don't  trust me ?   Okay then I'll tell you everything about Aogiri  and  their  property_ " 

White haired  sat down as  he   glared  telling   him to  continue. 

"   Aogiri's  Tree  is   an organization composed of militant ghouls   led  by The One-Eye King , rumors  say  they're  from the 24th  ward"

" What's  the goal of  Aogiri ?  "   He   took sip from his coffee  glaring at Nico.

" _As  Tatara  said   the goal is   "  To  Smoke Out A  Lair"  , I don't  know  what he meant by that nor I know   who  he  was referring to but  I think your new  subordinate  is  your  key  to  all your  answers , since  she keeps the secrets  of  all wards , both human and  ghoul's_. "  He    smiled  slyly as   he  titled  his head.

" Y/N  huh .." 

" _Why , yes  Kaneki-kun she's  one hell of  a  Diplomat  , I   bow my  head  to her  skill of  manipulation . . .tch . .   One eyed  ghoul  who faked   everyone and  everything , including the **White  Reaper**  , 14 years old  brat  who   holds Flush Royal *  every  game and  yet somehow   doesn't get   caught    for  cheating _ "

"  You seem  to know  a lot  about  my   subordinate.  If  you  give me  direct  detailed  info  about her  I will consider  trusting you. "  He  finished his  coffee  as he   looked into Nico  eyes. 

" _If  it's  detailed  what you want  then I'll  show   you detailed truth. " He  leaned  to the wall as he started  to  talk :_

_" So , Who's  L/N      Y/N    ?  The answer  is  nobody.  L/N    Y/N  Doesn't  exist   since  her name  changed  a lot   in  the last     10  years.You heard it  right  Kaneki- kun  10 . She   joined  the   game  at age  4 when  she  became  a victim of underground ghoul trafficking . This  directly  lead  her  to  Big Madam , sadist    who both  mentally and physically   enslaved  her. Big Madam's  ideology  was veryy , **different** and   **twisted.**   She   had  a lot  of  slaves     but  Y/N   stood  on other  rank of course , she  was   unique after all she  was   **one eyed**   . As  I   mentioned  before   Madam  had  twisted  mentality   forcing Y/N  to obtain it  from her as well . She  simply  ordered  5 years old   to   forget  that  she  was   a  ghoul , that  she couldn't  be half ghoul or half  human she had to be one. She  wanted  to make  her  into something that she  couldn't  be .  Years  of  abuse   and  injections  payed  off , mutating her  young body  soon she  was able  to  control her  behavior and  desires. Her  Rinkaku  and  kakugan disappeared  like   they had  never  even been there.   I honestly pity her  she's a very tragic person even more tragic  after what you did to her Rabbit therefore don't bring up Yamori or Ayato unless you want  her to  cry next few days , she's  pretty emotional  about these  topics , my heart aches every time "_

He   told  her  story  as   he  mimicking to wipe tears  -

_"   Long story short ,  the  poor  girl  became  mentally  unstable , her  mind  was more  blown away  when  she  was  forced  into sexual  slavery  by Madam at age of   6. After  being mutated  by  her  Mistress  , she was sold  to Aogiri  and  was chained  to   Yamori who **completely** broke  and  violated her   forcing her  into   info - prostitution  , treating her like   slaves  were  treated in  ancient Rome . Y/N  Is  pretty much a  perfect example of   someone  who  lacks  basic  knowledge  as  she  can't   read  nor   write. Having   submissive  mentality   , she was  forgotten as  an one eyed  ghoul  and  became  one  eyed human instead . Not  having a ghoul scent and  being able  to    eat  human food added  even more  cons to her  traits   getting her   closer  to CCG   investigators.  How  did she not  get hungry  you ask ?  Of  course  she did  but  Yamori wasn't  having any of that   her  RC  was  always  low duo to  daily  intake   of  RC  Suppressants._

    Nico  was now standing behind the  sofa  Kaneki  sat on. As he  whispered  in his  ear

   " _Rumor  from top  says that  she  has   a  pretty intimidate  relationship with the legendary **Jack**  . She   was   torn between  worlds  of   Ghouls  and humans , so  she decided  to join  both  by   betraying herself  and becoming  somebody   completely new.She is  a   property  to  the ghoul word   while in human world  she's   free  but fake . Having  slave  ideology   made her  obedient  , she will follow your commands  , no matter what._  _Therefore  enjoy your  slave  and be careful not  to get her  RC  too high as **she may  snap just like you did Kaneki-Kun** ,  that's  just  a friendly  reminder ~_ "

 

Nico    left the bar leaving  leaving   both Itori and  Kaneki  Shocked.

White haired  stayed  silent for  a few minutes  before following  Nico's  steps leaving the Bar  slowly  still _"traumatized "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flush Royal - A straight flush including ace, king, queen, jack, and ten all in the same suit, which is the hand of the highest possible value combination. in Poker.


	10. Sense Of Doubt

You could  hear  Ayato's  soft breaths  as you  held  his  arm , crying quietly , not  to  wake him up.

" A-ayato. . .you'll recover s-soon right ?  "  You whispered in his  ear   as  hot  tears ran down your  cheek .

Door opened  revealing  Bin , he  gestured  you to  come out as you shook  your  head. Sobbing   turned into  hysterical  crying  as  he  dragged  you outside pinning you  to the  wall. 

" _Get hold of yourself  already   damn girl!! You had been there  for  3  days  and all you do is  cry  and feed him !! Look at you  all bruised , you're  haired   is covered  in blood , WAKE UP !_ "

You cried  more   as  he dragged you  to the meeting room. 

" _Go in_ "  he  ordered  pushing you a little.

" B-but  A-ayato. . ."   You sniffed trying to  stop crying  which you failed. More you tried   to  stop thinking about   that night more  emotional you got.

You remembered   Ayato's  methods  of  comfort  as  you fell on your knees. 

He  wasn't  type  of person to   feel empathy but  he couldn't  drag you  into the  room   while you were  mid  of the breakdown  he   leaned  to the wall  waiting for you to  finish.

Finely  you got  grip of  your  emotions  as you  went in.

"   _I thought  I wouldn't  see you again Y/N_ " He  said looking  into your  swollen red  eyes as you tried your best not  to cry in front of  your  executive.

One   tear  escaped  through your  left eye ,  as you tried  to breath.

The Bandaged  Owl  walked  over you  caressing your cheek  as you looked  down to the point where you   couldn't   control your  breathing and tend to have trouble taking in air... kind of like a child who is trying to stop crying.

" **_Stop  it !!_** "  Tatara growled  as you  quickly  wiped  you  crystal  tears  away , only  to  get replaced  by  another ones.

" _Don't  be so  Harsh  Tatara-san ~ , She didn't  only lost her  master but  also     her  executive  is pretty much  half  dead  ~_ " She  said  playfully as she  lifted  your chin. 

  She bit her lip remembering him. His scent, his contact .She sank  onto the ground   as  her chest expands and lowers speedy causing her to begin to hyperventilate. The tears glide over making her a blubbering mess. She falls to her left and begins to shake violently her sleek eyes going blurry from the wetness.

 Tatara  angrily stormed  off  as   owl  continued  to watch. You were    shaking , your  sobs  became inhumane.

" _Now  now Y/N  get hold  of  yourself  , you need  to go  to your Master  , don't  you ?_ "  She   said  softly  sitting next do you. 

" E-Eto  S-s-ama  I-I-I   c-c-can-n't" You barley managed  to   whisper.

" _He'll recover  soon, He  can   already  move his  fingers.  Eye-patch is  aiming  at   Aogiri , you need  to play double game.  Just because  you're  chained by   him doesn't  mean you're no longer  Aogiri's  property_ " She   told you as  she pat your  back. 

You guys  sat there  for good  40  minutes  as you FINELY  got  hold of  yourself.

Your  cheeks  were puffy , eyes  swollen . You couldn't  shed   tears anymore    because there  was none left. 

" _Now  That's better,  go rest  you're  leaving tomorrow_ "  She   caressed  your cheek one last  time  as  she  got   up   walking away.  

You reached  Ayato's  room slowly  opening it . His eye  was open  he breath was  heavy since  Ken  broke his  ribs.

Ken .  . I would  never  ever  ever forgive you that . . .Just wait. . .

" A-ayato ? . . ." You  ran to bed   slightly smiling  at him- "   Oh my gosh Ayato y-you opened  your  eye "  You started  crying again , this  time  from happiness. 

He blinked   looking at you. 

" I'll be  going   on mission tomorrow  , I'll make  sure  to visit you every day okie  ? , If  okie  blink twice  babe  "  You caressed  his  cheek  as he   returned  2  blinks. 

" I love you so much, y-you k-know   f-first few  days  y-you didn't  b-breath  properly  a-and  I-I  almost   went  and   f-fucked m-myself   w-wanted to go  d-drawn i-in the  fucking sea  or  so-something " You got  emotional again  as you leaned  to his bed.

You felt  him   touching   your hand.

" No , no no  don't  move yet " You started playing  with his undamaged  fingers  as you both drifted  to  sleep.  


	11. Low  Self  Esteem City

Kanou General  Hospital 

 

Me , Tsukiyama  and Bajou decided  to  explore  it  since  this is  the place where  everything  began. 

We  were about to  enter until certain someone got my attention.

" _Master " ._ So she actually came back , I guess Nico wasn't lying about her obedience .

 

 She was  dressed  in a preppy style , she wore her  hair in rope  braided  side bun accompanied with  tender make-  up that hided her  bruises ,  her  collarbones  showed  as  she kept  her  posture  straight without making eye contact . She   approached me  still keeping   her distance.  Her  expression was   very calm and  gentle , on outside she  had  no signs of  being mentally unstable  by far .

" So, you decided  to show up  ? I'm impressed " I said  moving closer  to her.

" _Of  course not ,  It was your  wish  Master not mine"_   was her reply.  I wonder  If  she is  always so formal. 

" You stayed  in Aogiri  for 3  days , do you really think I will trust you ? " 

" _It's up  to you  Kaneki-Sama , If you wish I can go  kill myself  so   you  won't  be bothered with thoughts  about you trusting me_  "  She looked  into  my  eyes , her  expression was 100% firm serious .

"   _W-What  are you saying !?  Are you nuts?!_  " Bajou  screamed  at her.

She  kept Silent . Tsukiyama  quickly   walked up to her  making her look at him.

" Non!  Such beauty  shouldn't  dance with death . . . yet ! " 

Her  face seemed  blank , she held  no emotion , her  E/C   seemed  to  lost their   sparkle. 

" How can I afford  to lose  such a  valuable  broker   when I need  it  the most ? "   I  gave her   dark glare   as  I gestured her  to   follow me. 

"   _Wait what's  the plan Kaneki-San ?_ " Banjou asked  scratching his  head.

"  Tsukiyama  just pretend  to  be   sick or something " I  said   rolling my eyes. 

"   _Yes !  My  acting  skills  will be at highest  !  Kaneki !_ "  He   said  making weird  pose .

Not  higher  than Y/N  for sure  . 

We  entered  the  hospital  as  Tsukiyama  went to  registration section.

" _Hello  Miss ,  I have  a stomach   ache_  "  He  smiled at   nurse.

" _Why the hell is he complaining about  having a  stomach  ache  with such tension . . ._ " Banjou  whispered  

" Let's  observe  this place  , Y/N  you know  what to do "

" _Yes_ " She   went up  to the nurse  that  accompanied  me  when I had  sugary

"   _Taguchi- chan  , how are you ?_ "  She  smiled  at her   titling  her  head a little. 

" _Now  that's  what I call  acting skills_ "  Bajou whispered  again.

" _Ohh !  Y/N - San  is that you !  Long time  no see ?  How  have you been ?  I guess  your throat is  okay now  ?_ "   Nurse giggled  as   she  smiled  at broker.

" _I'm here  to  visit Dr. Tanaki    I still need  some  examinations   oh but  I would  also like to   see  Akihiro-san on my way , How  is  he  by the way ?  His    elbow injury  was pretty bad_ " 

"   _Ahh , Kanou is  on trip to . . . Germany !  I will definitely tell him you visited   when he gets back_ " 

"   _Germany ?  Strange   Germany  had  conference   2  months ago_ "   She   smiled   slyly  knowing  she cracked the  nurse.

" I . . . Uh . . .Y/N -San . . . Kanou  won't  be  returning to the hospital for  a long  time . . He's  absent  to  international  medical  studies  "  Nurse's  voice  got lower  as she  gossiped  something  to Y/N .

"  Nice  seeing you again Taguchi-chan , call me  when you're  free  okay "  One eyed  giggled   giving  positive  vibes around her.

" _I'll try . .  I'm honestly so busy . . . Well  see ya !_ " Nurse  waved  goodbye  as  she left.

 

Her  expression changed in a  blink  as  I was  staring at same tender  face that only held  emotion of  fear .

" _Kanou  is on run , you won't  find him here , therefore   I'll have  to  bother  my old  friends   to  detect his  location ,    please be p-patient with me M-master_ "   She  shook a little  when I    got  closer , thinking I would  probably hit  her  or  something . 

Instead  of  hitting her  , he  touched  her swollen  eye , that was  well hided behind make up. 

" Tch , stop shivering ,  I  won't  hit  you  "  I quickly moved my  hand   thinking I  actually broke her  fragile  face with my  touch .

" _Sorry_ " She   quietly muttered  looking down.

Tsukiyama  finely   stopped  flirting with the  blonde  nurse   as  we  got out of hospital , He    returned to    the 18th ward  swearing he  had   some business  to  take care of. Everything was  g going smoothly   as we  got  near the park  until : 

" _So   , um  Y/N ,  How's  Ayato ?_ "   Banjou  asked . 

 H/C-ed freeze on her spot before she started   to  sob quietly  as hot tears  ran down to her cheek.  

" I  told you not  to bring that topic   up  didn't  I Banjou -San ?  ...." I shook my head.

" _W-what! Sorry sorry , com'n think positive Y/N   at least Yamori is  dead  and now you're  safe !_ "

 Really  Banjou . . . really  . . . 

"  Ughh  really man ! " I face  palmed   at him as   I sat down  on the  bench , this will be a loong day. 

Instead  of  calming down   soft   whispers    turned into  uncontrollable  cries  , the hot, salty tears were flooding  her  cheeks and dripping off  her chin. She opened his mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through her chest and convulsed her small body. She  sat down fast, shaking and gasping.

" _Sorry  Kaneki-San  I didn't know  she would  snap  like that , cry baby much_ "

" She's  Not  cry baby . . She's  traumatized "  I  muttered.

I need  to get  information about Kanou as  fast as  possible I    have no time , If   this ' human '  cries  every fucking time   someoen mentions  THAT FUCKING   BASTARD YAMORI  I'LL ALSO  CONSIDER  BEATING HER. Calm down Ken  you're not like him  breath in and  out . . . .

 

" Find me  when you're  done "  

I  told  her  leaving her in the park by herself.


	12. Don't  Make  Me  Come  Here

Kaneki's  Secret  Hideout :

 

"   _Kaneki-kun , do you have any eyeballs ?_  "  Uta asked opening fridge.

" No, Sorry  Uta-San "  I answered as  I looked  from window. 

_' I hope she  won't  get lost , would be troublesome . '_

As  I  was thinking  about my plan there was a  faint knock  on the door. 

I  went  to  open it  only to  see Renji-San  with Hinami.

" Welcome  Yomo-san , . How  are you  Hinami-Chan ?"   I  Smiled  at her  as  she hugged me.

" _Onii-chan  . . ."   I hugged her back as tears ran down  her cheeks._

_We  talked  as  she  gave me  signed  book by Sen Takatsuki._

_" I  asked her  to sign it  especially for you Onii-chan "  She giggled._

_Soon there  was another  knock , this  time  it was Bajou with his  group , we   discussed   business until final  knock  was heard._

_Uta  went to get the door  as  me and  Renji  talked._

_" No way. "  Uta's  monotone  voice  was heard. - "  Didn't  thought  I'd  see you again "_

_"  So you finely came "  I  got  up glaring  at her  as she  lowered her  gaze - "  And  where  have you been  all  these  5  hours ?! "_

He grabbed  her  arm pulling  her closer  as he  glared  into  her  E/C  orbs. 

_"  I-I   found people who are  connected  to  Kanou" She answered looking at her arm ,  obviously in pain . I let go leaving huge red mark on her._

_" Why are you dressed like that ?  Aren't  you cold ? "   Uta  butted in  gesturing  on her outfit._

This  girl 's    actions  impress  me  every time  I see her.  The way  she keeps  her  posture   says  a lot  about her  personality , you can  tell she's one of   those  person's  who  you don't  want to mess  with  but  that   of  course  doesn't   include me , since  she  obeys  orders  with  one snap of my finger . 

Her  hair  was  into messy  fresh braided bun , she  wore knee length  A-line dress  that showed off her perfect curves . She was holding blue file near her chest  ready to impress her master. 

" _I-I  bought  these  files_ " She  said  gently   handing   them to me.

Uta  closed the door  with his foot  as  he  wrapped  his  arms  around her  W/S   waist , resting  his  head on her  shoulder.

" _You smell  like Rabbit Y/N-chan ~_ " 

And  That's  when I snapped. 

She thinks   she  can  go around  whenever and  wherever she  wants  ?!! Especially  near  Aogiri's   base ?!

He  grabbed  her  arm as he   roughly  slammed   her  to the wall , getting others  attention.

" Yes   shake   Mrs Kirishima shake from fear while you can . .  BECAUSE . . . If   ** _I_** or   _ **someone**_ in this fucking room  smells  that fucking  ' Rabbit '  on you again   !!!  He   yelled at her  completly  ruining her   confident posture  "- I won't  hesitate  to  smash your  pretty  face  with my 3  inched boot  , **understood ?!**  ! ~  If  you understand  ANSWER  ME Y/N !!"  

" _I - I  u-understand M-m-master_ " She  lowered  her  gaze  as he  lifted  her  chin roughly kissing her  jawline while he inhaled  her  mysterious   scent 

"  Just what are you. . . "  He  pushed her back smirking 

Everyone  was  gazing  at his  direction shocked.

" Scene's   over  guys  you can all go back to  your business  please ! " He  sighed  before dragging  his  subordinate  with him to the  sofa. 

 "  Now  my  sneaky   fox , what are these ? "  He  gestured  at files  she  brought.

"   _CCG records_  about Madam A "

" And    what do they say ? "  Bajou  asked  boredly.

 " I don't  know " She answered  stating obvious 

" _Um  Y/N-san  what do you mean you don't know  ?_ " Hinami's  eyes   widen.

" _Just call me Y/N . . . and  what I meant  is that I- I  can't  read_   sorry " She  replied  obtaining  her  elegant  posture  once more. "  But   I can  still explain  without   CCG  shit " She  said smiling    cockily   only  to get noticed  by white haired.

" _**Go on then**_ "  Her  master commanded  as he   got  comfy on the  sofa.

" _Okay so , Madam  A  aka Maiko Abe  lived a poor and unsatisfying life before she  became  Madam. When she was starving she met Dr. Kanou   and attempted to devour him. Kanou wasn't  having  any of  that and  fucked her up  then  he  offered  her  a job that would provide the lavish life   she  always  wanted. Kaneki-Sama  , It's the lady   who owned   hmm what was he  called again  . . . yes !  Taro-Chan , the scrapper  who tried  to  kill  you when Tsukiyama-San  wanted  you to be  dinner  in his  Gourmet's  restaurant . Anyway ,  in order  to  get  Kanou into  spider web is  to  detect  where Madam is  now , luckily for  us  I already  started  the investigation with  the help of  my  old  friend  Taguchi  the  nurse  we  met earlier today . She  was the one who accompanied  you   to sugary   right Kaneki-Sama , Kanou's  loyal   fuck doll_ _?_

"   _Was ?_ "  Uta   asked  raising an  eyebrow.

"   _Well, yeah she's  dead so_  " she  rolled  her eyes  showing him  new  item - "   _This  is_   _her  phone , I wanted  to steal it . . .peacefully . . . but    she  kinda  attacked me  and  her   soul fell out  . . .  by accident_ "  She  told her adventure like it  was a  fairy tail  shrugging.

" _. . . Her  soul fell  out ?_ "  Hinami  looked  at her  confused.

" _Well , She  wanted  to  push me  out of  window but I just  moved away  so she kinda  fell out on her  own . . ._ " She  looked  down with  sly grin on her face. 

" _Oh . . ._ "

"   _And  the fuck do we need  CCG  files  again ?_  "  Banjou  busted  laughed as  Hinami joined.

_' This  isn't  even my  final forms   bitches '_

" Good job Y/N  , but  would be   better if  you didn't wonder near Aogiri again"  He  still hasn't  recovered   from scent scene.

" _Master  I -_ "

" No. I don't  want you near him   , understand ?! " White  haired slammed his fist looking at her.

" Yes" 

" Good "  He  got  up  storming off to make  coffee.

"  That's  one hell of  one eyed  nah ?  "  Uta  leaned  closer  to  her. " You know   I'd  believe  the   dumbest  lie  ever  but   **_YOU_**  being  an **_one eyed-ghoul_** ?   hahaha No way in  100 years . "   She   didn't  even look  at him  as  she  played  with her  stitches. - " Not in mood  to talk huh . . . At least  prove  you're  one  of  our kind  com'n babe "  He  slid his  hands around her  waist making Hinami   blush.

" With   full respect Uta-san  she won't  prove   anything to you" Kaneki gritted  his  teeth trying to control himself  from  smashing  the  fucking  cup  "  You know  what ?!  Get up , get the  hell up !"  He   glared  at her. 

She  quickly   got  up  not knowing what to do  next. 

" Go  upstairs " white haired  said  calmly . "  And  give  me the papers on your way  " 

She quietly walked  to  him  gently handing the papers.

She  was about to  turn around until he  grabbed  her hand  dragging her  closer  to his  chest. 

" Show it"

" _B-But-_ "

" I said show  it "  His  expression  darkened.

Her  left  E/C  quickly turned  into   black as he  slightly smiled  at her. White haired  slid his  arms around her  hips    as  he kissed  her jawline.

" _K-ka-_ "

"  Shhh , shut up  " He  was about to  unzip  her  dress until  her  sobs brought him to  his  senses .

What was he thinking ?! 

" Go  upstairs"  He  whispered as she  quickly got out of  his arms  running up  stairs. 

 

It's  all about control  Ken. . . .

 


	13. Letting Others  Do Your Job Is  Never A Good Idea ~

I was sitting in  the dark room waiting something  to happen.  I didn't  even bother to  turn the lights  on  since  it just doesn't  matter.

 They come  and use me  then they leave , always like that  I might as well kill myself. 

_' What the hell are you saying ?  Your  Master ordered you  not  to go near Aogiri  but noo you just had to visit him '  Madam  butted in._

Well  too fucking bad then , I didn't  follow   their orders  when  Yamori was alive because   Yamori was an executive of    Aogiri and  he knew  how  to do shit  but  my current Master is COMPLETELY _**against     **_ ** _Aogiri_**  , he even ... he even forbid  me  to see  my  Aya-chan ,  I know  Kanou is  good doctor  and all   but  he   doesn't know  him like I do , he has no idea   that he  likes  pillow on left  with  covers  under  it  , he  doesn't  know  any of that !  And   Instead  of   violating  me  for  disobedience   he   wants to fuck me  !!! 

_' He's  your Master ! and  It's  his  business  how  he will  punish you  . If he  wants to fuck , he'll  fuck  you  , If he  wants to  beat you , he'll beat so shut your  dirty mouth how  dare you bitch ! '_

 He  said I couldn't  visit Ayato !!! How  can I not  visit him when he needs me the most ?!  

 _' " Needs me  the most "  , are you really that  stupid ?! Let me  clarify  this   for  you sweetie._  You are nothing more  than low  life  slave you're not even worth  his  foot filth , so  go and fucking obey him  whore ! '

But  I'm  Aogiri's  property  I work both sides. . . .Besides  My Aya-chan is only person  who  never  got anything in return from me. . .

 _' You guys  did  fuck  tho  ,   besides ,  you're   already  getting old  , either   ask your master to marry  you off  or  marry that Arima_ '

Where  do you get these  thoughts  from ?  I'm only 14.

_' **Only 14** ??? Girls  are married   off  at  age  12 , **"  too young "**   don't     make  me  laugh ',  That  inhuman  Arima  doesn't  have  a lot   of years to live pretty sure  he'll   fake some documents for you haha '   _

_Madam replied laughing_

 Stop. . .

_' No no no  dear , stop ?!  How  can I ?!  I'm telling you real business , be  a good human  girl and marry that   reaper  , you'll hit  Jackpot, besides  he's member  of  V  think about it '_

Like my Master  will allow me . . . Not  in 100 years ,  don't be stupid.

_' What did you just call me  , you damn  brat ?!  I'm here  for your  sake  !  If  not me  You would  forget  everything I taught you and  fail !  Obedience  , Diplomacy   and Discipline   is  a key  to  everything remember ! Lower your  gaze  and don't  talk back  , use  your  brains to  manipulate  people  into  things   that's  why  god   gave them to you . I'm not   telling you  to act dead. I 'm telling you  to  act helpless ,  what  are you mad  about ?!  Who  will want you  as  their  wife  if not that  bastard who  holds  no emotions  what so ever ?!   You can't  read  nor  write ! You're  worthless ! '_

  I'm not worthless . . . you're  the one to blame !   Everything is  your  fault .. .  everything 

She  started  to  sob silently  as the  voice   wouldn't  stop. 

_' Ahahaha   cry  more  dear  maybe  you'll come to your  sense at once . Obey your Master damn slave  you can't  be any more  use anyway ! '_

_Shut up  , shut up  . .  she  leaned  to the bed  burring her head into    comforter._

 

Suddenly  lights turned  on  as  white haired  entered  the room. 

She   quickly   got up from  the    floor ,  wiping   her  tears  away    not  daring took at him.

" Sit down "  He  ordered in monotone tune. 

She  sat on the  floor 

" In  chair  .. .   I mean "

 She  mumbled quick  sorry as she  sat  down  in the wooden  chair .

" I need  whole info  about M.A  by tomorrow" 

" Master you look after  your business I'll take  care of  everything at   highest , I promise " 

" How did you kill her ? "

" Who ?"

" The nurse  . ."

" I didn't  kill  her , her  soul  fell out  on her own , not my fault  I dodged   her  push "  She  said  shrugging.

" No! "  He  yelled in her  face " Don't  talk about death like it's some game "

"  Sorry , Master but in my society  it really is . It's just  death nothing  serious " 

" GO"  He   he  pointed  at the door   death glaring her.

" Okay "  She  elegantly walked  away leaving him  with his  demons. 


	14. Tables  Turned

I was on  my  way   to  Aogiri  as  cold  wind  blew  my  hair.

 Each leaf sways, rushing against the many leaves on the floor, cascading into one another and creating a rustle of leaves which are personified by the wind... the leaves start to move as if by some divine intervention, as if they were ready to travel where ever the wind blows. The last leaf falls off a tree, making it more barren then it was, as it falls to the ground it is lifted up by a burst of wind. It floats further away into the distance, and it falls to the quietly. It is lost in the millions of orange, brown, and yellow leaves... Unidentifiable, like Itori's  orange  hair... The wind howls and woos like  One Eyed  Owl almost as if she  was whispering to me  to   Get  my shit together  and  get over  with the   Kanou's  case at once . I  actually  started  believe  that  she  was  talking  to me in a chant, in a language  I couldn't  understand . The sky got grey but   still  bright in color, it feels as if it will rain any moment but it doesn't ... Cold air  makes shivers  run down my  spine like  it's  trying to   get me to my senses.

 

As I entered the base I ran into  a certain smoke eyed .

" Y/N ? "  He  grinned   titling his  head.

"  So you  finely got  out of   that  shit hole huh  Naki ? "  I  smiled back 

" _Guess what ?  I'm the new  leader of  white  suits , Aren't  I  the  exact copy of  boss!?_ " He  asked  showing off  his  costume  until his  paranoia kicked in " OH NO  ANIKI!!!! I WILL RIP  THAT BASTARD WHO KILLED YOU "  He  started  crying as he bowled  on the ground like a child. 

Okay, who am I  to judge  I  did  same  a few days back .

"  MY ANIKI !!!!" He  continued to  cry.

" Hey Naki , you said you would rip the one who killed Boss  right ? " I whispered  as I got down to his level.

He looked at her  with hopeful eyes  nodding.

"  Of  course you would . . . You were captured and placed in Cochlea as a result of protecting  him after all . . ." 

" Y/N  you  ARE SO LOYAL "   He  cried more  as he   gripped my arm.

 " To revenge your   dear Boss   all you need to  do  is  to  mess up a very  famous bar in the . . 14th ward since  the bar  has direct connection with the  killer of  Aniki. .  .  It won't  be a  problem for you right Naki- ** _san_**   ?" 

She   smirked  as she  caressed  his cheek  slowly  traveling  down to his neck , not breaking eye contact. 

" But  . . . There's  a  little crack  this  has  to be  our little  secret okie Na-ki ?   . . . Will you  keep   this  secret  for me ?  com'n repeat after me : ' _**Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink poison and die '**_

" _Say no more_ " Blonde  replied with same sneaky smirk as he pinky swore with her. 

" Aniki would be  proud~ "  I got  up  as I glanced over him , smirk  playing on  my face

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_' I  didn't  lie when I said that it   wasn't  even my final  form . . . It's  never a good  idea  to  let others  do your job. . .'_

I walked  into  Ayato's  room , it  was  dark , the  scent of  metallic  blood  was  in the  air. The   only place where sun rays reached was near his bed which was empty .

_"_ Ayato  ? . . . " 

_" Go away , I don't  want you to see me like this. . . "_

_"_ L-like  what .. ?  "  

_" Pathetic and  weak  "_

_"_ Ayato please . . .babe  com'n "

_" No , I said  go  away!"_

His  angry voice  echoed  through the room , but you still couldn't  detect  where  he  was  standing .

"  Alright then  hide in your   shame  cave,  while I'll nap  , I haven't  slept properly since **that** day anyway "  You laid on his bed  as you inhaled   his  metallic  smell from his pillow.

_" Oh and  why not , Is  it because  you were  TOO BUSY   FUCKING WITH THAT  ONE  EYED  FREAK ?! "_ In split seconds  he  was standing near bed , both of  his  kakugans  activated.

You didn't  give a  fuck  if  he  would beat the crap out  of you  right there  right now  you were too  excited  for his  recovery to even  care .

" Oh my god  Ayato!  Your  skull  fully recovered, your eye too !!!"  You  jumped  from bed  embracing him as you  grinned. 

He  didn't  hug her back .

" Please  Ayato   don't  ignore me . . . you can beat me  as much as you want just  don't ignore please. . ." 

She whispered  nuzzling her nose  into his  neck as  he slowly hugged her back.

" _**Why don't  you just leave  that fucking bitch  and come back !?**_ "  He  said  gritting his  teeth.

"  Everything will be over , he'll be   on our  side   in no time just   be patient  my Aya-chan . . "

"   _Why didn't  you visit   last night ?_ "  He looked away weakly 

" Well  he kinda   slammed  me to the wall  for seeing you , so  I'm trying to stay on his good side  at the moment . But  it's  okie   I can still secretly  visit " I smiled  at him trying to give out  positive vibes.

" _What ?!  He  forbids you to see me ?!what even ?!   DO  YOU THINK I'M SOME  SORT OF   PRINCESS IN THE  CASTLE    TO BE  FORBIDDEN  TO SEE MY OWN  GIRLFRIEND ?!_  "  He  weakly  grabbed  her  hand making her look into his eyes.

"  A-Ayato  I-"

" _**Don't  you dare  to  defend him or  I'll smack you so  hard you won't be  able  to walk for  a next few  days !!!** _ " He  yelled  getting out of  control.

" Depends  where  you smack me . . .~" I looked  at him smirking slyly.

He inhaled  her  scent  as he  gently kissed her neck.

" Why did you get out of bed your rib cage  still not healed . . ." She slid  her  hand into his shirt softly  caressing his  rib area.

" _That  fucking . . ._ " He  was about  to   snap again as I  cut him by kissing  passionately.

 I felt alive  when we   bonded , he never  officially asked me  to  be his  girlfriend  but  I don't  give a  fuck , I'm  just  satisfied  with him calling  me his girlfriend, It was like  He was my meat  and I was his blood.  We are the perfect couple. Every  word he spoke  with affection warmed my heart; ‘love’, would make my hands go numb, ‘you’re mine’ would set off my heart as a ticking bomb, and ‘ You belong to me  and  I love you ’ meant the world to me.  they were the only words I wanted to hear from him. 

Unfortunately our  sweet moment was interrupted  . . . AGAIN  . . . because phone rang.

" _I swear . . ._  "  His voice   said '  annoyance  '  as he let go.

" I'll be  quick ~ "  I  answered the phone with curiosity since the  number  wasn't on my friend  list. 

" _**Where  are you?** _ "  Icy voice  was heard  behind the line.  It was My Master .

Being a lying bitch I'm  I pretended  to ignore  his  question as  I gave out fake news 

"  I'm  about to meet  Madam's  watchdog , I'll   have   to  turn the phone  off , I'll call you when I'm done  Master "    And  with that I hang up.

"   _You  really should become an  actress_ "  Ayato  went to his bed  as he closed his eyes.

" Nah   They won't pay me  enough for that " 

 " _See you  tonight ?_ " He  glanced over me.

" I'll try "

" _Do me a  favor , leave me your scarf_ " 

"  Haha , seriously  ?  "

" _Well , you still have my sweater . fair ?_ " 

" Exchange   warm sweater  for a  scarf  , you what  babe ? "

"   _My scent's  probably  gone  since you washed it , while yours will stay on it  forever_ "

" Who said  I washed it ?  "

" _. . . .Seriously?_ " 

" Yes"  I   smiled  confidently before blowing him  a  kiss  , he  didn't  like pushh  stuff  like this  so he just smiled back.

 

 I finely  reached  the main hall  , Held my   posture straight   as  walked in. 

" _I've been  waiting  for  a while  Y/N_ "  Tatara glared  at me  as  I  looked  away.

" Everything's  ready Tatara-san "  I   slyly  smiled , making eye contact  with him - "  Ken Kaneki  will be officially  joining us "

"  I just love when you speak in that sweet voice of  yours   Y/N -Chan " Owl's  childish voice   was heard  from above.  

You looked up only to see her  swinging her  feet  .

" _Do me  a favor  , wreck   that  pathetic  excuse of  a coffee  shop for  me_ "  

" Anteiku ? Oh I  was  about to  meet with  one of the doves   to wreck it Eto-San" 

" _Both of my hands  are  so sharp_ "  She  said looking at  me  and  Tatara " _**I'll sharpen  them more  though. . .**_ " 

I  smiled   at her   as I  asked for permission to leave.  I need  to   meet   that Amon  fast 

 

This  weather  is getting on my nerves.  I bought  some coffee  in the nearby  cafe  before  going to  CCG  Headquarters 

I  looked  around doves  nest  as I  waited  for  Amon , His  break time is  at   4:30 PM 

"  Ugh where is  he ?  " I groaned  as I tapped  my foot.

Heavens   what a miracle he   finely  got out !  I   walked up  to him   grinning. 

"   Amon-San ! How  are you ?"    

" _Haha good good , how's  school  Y/N -chan  ?_ "

" Great !  I think  I'll  get all  A's  this year ! "   I  bubbled  about being top student while  I  couldn't  even  read. Hell I'm  not  even in school .... - " Nice  seeing you again  Amon-san  , oh by the way you look tired , here  take  my coffee  it's  from  Anteiku , so good . Com'n  it  I wasn't  able  to drink it  anyway  it's  with Vanilla  aroma , our  favorite haha" 

" Anteiku ?  "

" Yeah it's  a  small  cafe in the  20th ward  ,  You should  check it out with  Shinohara -san you guys  are coffee  fans haha" 

"  I'll definitely check it out  since  you recommend  it then " He  smiled  back   

" Weird that you didn't  know about it  till  now, that student   . . .what was he called  again . . . Oh yes !  Kaneki Ken , he worked  there  for  a while . The  boy  who got into tragic  accident ,  he  disappeared   a few months  ago tho  . . ... Anyway I'll  go  now  I'm  late for my piano lesson !  " You  bowed  as waved  goodbye.

You took out your phone and dialed  Kanou's number. 

" _What do you want ?_ "

"  We're  ready , tell  Madam  not to mess it up , CCG will be  joining us  " 

He just  hang up. 

How Rude.

_**3  missed calls**_  from Master's  number.

Well fuck.

" Hey , you called ? " 

" _So you decided  to pick up at last ?_ "   His  voice was  dark 

" Sorry Master  I  forgot   that volume  was off, I'm  new to these  devices. . .I-I   know  where we can find Maiko , She's  member  of  ghoul restaurant  so everything is  up to  Tsukiyama-san"

" _Where are you now ?_   " 

" I'm on my way to hideout " 

" No come to Itori's  place  ,  there was an accident "

"  Accident ? "   I asked in  surprised  tone 

"Just come "  And with  that he  hang up.

Kanou and   Ken should become  friends  since they're  both rude  asses . I need  to  shower  fast  so  they don't  smell Ayato on me head to the  14th ward ugh  fuck me please.

I  sneaked  into nearby   gym,  took quick  shower ,  stole  someone 's  make up and hair  tie as I   ran to  the 14th ward. 

 I finely reached the damn bar , Itori came  hugging me as she  cried.

Great.

" I-Itori -chan..?  W-what happened  to this place ?! "  My eyes  widen as looked  around.

Wow  Naki    actually wrecked , The glasses  were smashed ,  pictures  were torn ,  there  was one member  tho  who was  tied  to   chair  trying to break free .

Good job  my smoke eyed  blonde~ 

In the corner of  my eye I  spotted   the  certain white  haired   along with  Yomo and  Uta.  Touka   hinami and  Bajou's  group   was also there.  

He    walked  over me  gesturing Itori  to  leave us. 

" _White  suits  came  and  crashed this place_ " He  said   angrily.

" White suits ? Why ? "

"   _I don't  know  the reason but  I think you know_ " 

" Well  Yamori  was  the leader of  white suits but  he's  dead now so? "  I asked  confused.

" _DO  YOU THINK I'M STUPID ?!   I KNOW  YOU KNOW  WHO DID THIS_  " He  yelled  at me.

" I don't  know  what  you're  talking about Master"  I looked   at him   emotionless.

" _Don't  act like you're  innocent , you're  the only one who  is  connected  to them !_ " 

I'll show them my  real side now  so they don't  suspect me  when Anteiku  will  wreck.

Show Time ! 

" Why are you  keeping me on your  side if you don't  trust me  and are going to blame  everything that happens in wards ?  "  I  asked  playing pity card .

" _Because you're  the only one who's  Directly  connected  to  Aogiri , **especially** white suits !!_  "  He  yelled  again.

"  That's it "  I  said  in serious  tone getting his  full attention.

I  walked in the  center  so  everyone could   see me properly.  

" Listen here  ya lil  FUCKERS ! " I raised my voice  looking around. 

" what-"  Kaneki  tried  to cut  me angrily 

"  Shut up!  I'm talking .   You all better listen to this shit  so you all will know the seriousness of my warning "  I   pointed  at him as he  looked shocked .

" As  Aogiri's  EX member,   I encourage you from time to time, and always in a respectful manner, to question my logic. If you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action I've decided is the wisest, tell me so, but allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now that   no  topic  will ever be  a taboo   to me. _**Except**_ , of course, the subject that was just under discussion,  subject of  my  loyalty . The price you pay for bringing up and  questioning my either Aogiri heritage  or   Loyalty as a negative is . . . 

I unleashed  my Rinkaku   ripping  that poor  dude's  head off as  I continued :

" ... I collect your  FUCKING  heads. Just like this   FUCKER here......"  I  yelled  top of  my  lungs  as I took the  head  from the ground -"  Now, if any of you _**sons of bitches**_ got anything else to say, _**NOW  IS  THE  FUCKING TIME**_ "   I looked  around only to see  hang mouths 

 

  "   I didn't think so , see you tomorrow Kaneki-Sama "  I    bitch smiled  as  I  elegantly walked out of the bar .

_' Surprise  motherfuckers '_


	15. Day off

I was on my  way to  Ayato's  room as  I   talked  to myself : 

I wonder if  I made  a  right choice. . . My outburst was legit  scary , you seen Yomo's  face ? His face was haha

' _What are you proud  about bitch  you basically blow your cover_ '

I couldn't  take  them blaming  me for  everything Madam !!

' _Oh you crazy  bitch  you were  the one who wrecked it  , like what even , you little brains are stuck  or  something_ ' 

Well  when CCG  finds out   Anteiku is   ghoul cafe   they'll  wreck it ,  this was  necessary  to hide  the fact that I'm  behind  their tragedies , besides. . . that fucking cunt  Nico  told Kaneki-Sama everything !  I'll show  them   who I am , at least I'm original one-eyed  and not  some  fake  bitch experiment 

'   _You  don't  talk like that about your Master , fucking girl no manners , don't  crawl back to me when  he kills you !_ ' 

"   _Y/N ?.. "_  

" Why are you outside , you are still weak. . ." 

"   _I didn't  expect you to  miss me  so much  , you're  early_  "   He asked leaning to the wall  as sexy  smirk played  on his face.

"Yeah I know  but before I tell you ,  promise  that you won't  tell anyone  .."

She mumbled  as  she started  to play with her stitches

He stayed  silent  for  a few minutes , trying to figure out what his  fraigle  girlfriend  did , that she  was so  secretive about 

" _Okay ...Go to my room , walls  might have ears  after all_ " 

She followed  him inside , this time the lights were on  revealing bloody mess  a  certain blue haired did .

" Jeez so that's why it smelled like death here "

" _Tell me_ " He  ordered  firmly .

" I asked  Naki to  wreck Itori's  bar"

" _. . .So ?_ "

" Well ,  after the accident  , Ken called,    telling me  to get my ass over Itori's  bar , I  played  innocent  card for  good  5 minutes  until I ripped  the head off  of hostage  telling all of them to go fuck themselves   and that if  they don't  trust me  I didn't  give a  fuck "  I said  shrugging

"   _Che  stupid  bitch  you  blew  your cover_ "

Sorry Ayato but  I can't  tell you about Anteiku , I know you still  have a  soft spot for her .

" . . .I  got  really angry okay , they blame ME  for  everything "

" _Omg  bitch  you're  angry that they blame you for   trouble  while you were  the one who ordered  them to wreck it   ...what. the. fuck ?!_ " 

" Kaneki  was yelling at me   in front of  everyone, what if  Aogiri  does  some nasty shit to them and they kill  me  or  something ?   Better show them  my bad side  than get blamed  for  everything " I rolled my eyes. 

"   _That bitch yelled  at you ?!_ "  He  asked gritting his  teeth

You kept silent hoping    he wouldn't  snap.

" _**Well ???**_ "   He  lifted your chin  making you look into his eyes.

" W-well you see Ayato . . ."

" _I'm  trying very hard  not to  get violent. ..I'll go_ "  He  walked out  like tickling bomb  that was about to  burst.

" ...you can always fuck me  whenever you feel angry .." I mumbled going to bed


	16. Sadism & Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ahead!!

" _Y/N_ "  Ayato  softly  called out as he entered the bedroom

" _Com'n   get up that one eyed  freak's calling  you_ "  He threw  your phone at your sleeping figure , seeing that you wouldn't  wake up he   roughly shook you  groaning in annoyance.

" W-what . .fuck him let me sleep  . . ."  You groaned back   trying to get awake from blue   haired's  grip

" _He  called  4th time already , really got on my nerves  so  if you don;t  want me  to   fuck him though the    phone line you better  answer  that bitch yourself_ " He leaned  to the wall angrily.

"  mmhm okay okay . . . Hello ?" You didn't  even  bother  to change your voice   you were too  sleepy  to even  care.

" _So you finely picked up_ "  For  your  surprise  his  voice  sounded   soft  and calm.

" Sorry Master I passed  out on bench "  You lied rolling your   eyes.

" _Are you ...are you okay ?"_  

Now  this  is serious  , what the heck is  wrong with him.

" Umm , yes. . .I-um I'm sorry for my behavior  earlier I snapped ,  please forgive me  " you awkwardly   answered taken back by such question .

" _You can come to hideout  so you sleep in normal  bed_ " 

What the fuck ?  This  is  too nice  to be true  , something's  fishy. . .

" I-uh what ? With  due  respect , what's up...? "

" _I just wanted  to personally apologize  for my outburst  , you didn't  deserve it. Come  to base so we can discuss it  face to face_ " He  replied  in the same  calm  voice but you kinda  caught empathy in it.  

"  Okay . .later.  ." You  hang up  looking up  to  your  boyfriend - "  He  apologized  to me ....told me  I should  come to  hideout sleep in bed"  

" _Go  fuck with him then ,  I have  mission anyway_ "

"  B-but  Ayato  . . you're  not in state  to ! -" 

 _" Don't  raise your voice  at me ! I'm not that pathetic  , do you really  think I'm some  trapped  princess in a   castle ?! I'm a ghoul and tonight I will  hunt , understand ?!_ " He  growled  glaring at you.

" S-sorry. . .I just-"  

You were cut off  by his  death glare as  you nodded  looking down , it was useless  to argue with him , his ego and hot headed character  was something you couldn't  cope with. 

This  was usual  routine  of your "  relationship "  call it abusive but  you two completeled  each other. You  were simply the perfect pair; Masochism and Sadism collide.

After  a  few moments  you walked up to him as you  leaned   to his arm.

" _You love teasing me  don't you ?_ "  He   glances  at you  with his  Blue  orbs.

" I don't  wanna go "

" _Don't  go then_ "  He  slid his arms around your  waist  as he kissed your forehead.

 You looked  up at him gently  caressing his  cheek 

"  I need to get over this  fucking Kanou once and  for all  ugh" 

" _Yes  and  after this case  I don't  want to see you near that artificial freak_ "  He  gently kissed you  as yous  slid from his arms. - " _That was rude"_

" Sorry  babe  I need to shower " You went into  bathroom  as you checked yourself in the mirror - "   Jeez  I'm so pale " You muttered    stepping into  the cabin. 

Suddenly   the cabin opened as your lover  stepped in ... ** _naked._**  

"  What even . Ayato . ." You mumbled  as he  pinned  you  to the cabin wall.

He  pulled you  closer to him as he  roughly kissed you  while   pinching and twisting your  nipples. Your knees were jelly. His lips and teeth were in your neck, and you gasped out, "P-please, d-don't mark me" As much as you wanted his teeth to sink into your flesh to claim you as his prize, this was already so bad you didn't want  any more evidence. He growled, but went easier on your smooth skin. His mouth found its way to your  breasts. You  couldn't help but just hold onto his head as he devoured every inch of it.  He  put his hands around your back, pulling you even  closer to him, squashing his  rock hard dick against your  body. You started to get back  your composure, as much as that was  possible while hungry ghoul had his arms around you and your  naked body was throbbing against his buddy. He  brought his  left  hand to your face ,his palm on your jawline, fingers gliding over your face, and his thumb lightly brushing over your lips. You parted your  L/C lips  as  he ran the tip of his finger into your mouth just barely tugging your bottom lip down.  Pulling his thumb back he put his index finger into your mouth and your  sucked it in. 

" Stop teasing I-I can't" . You moaned  as he  bit your  lips  before  lifting  and  slamming your hot body  against cabin wall   trailing   his lips along your jawline down to your collarbone.

He slipped  inside of you  and began to mercilessly pound in and out  not giving you time to  adjust , he gripped your hips harshly digging his nails as his sped up, pounding roughly into your core going deeper and deeper  with each thrust. He  could feel your tightness  around his huge cock, making him eased it in with every stroke  as  you creamed  whole time You being a passionate lover encouraged  him to press on. After only a couple minutes of thrusting blue haired  had gotten about 7 inches of him in when his lovely girlfriend started convulsing with a massive orgasm.

Finally your  screams died down and you  bear hugged him  with surprising strength to get him to stop thrusting while you caught your  breath.You were breathing very heavily  and moaning with enjoyment trying to get  yourself under control. 

" _Round 2 babe_ "  He  whispered  in your  ear as  he started  to pound into you again ,  thrusting with long strokes taking advantage of his length never breaking rhythm as you were screaming uncontrollably thrashing and bucking.

You  moaned and started kissing his neck  whispering : "I want all of you inside me." in his ear  as you  bit it , driving him off the  edge. .He  roughly pounded deeper and deeper, making you   moan "Yes" as he inched his way in. Finally with one last thrust the entire length of his  cock was fully inside  you. You  enjoyed the feeling of finely being with him as your breathing got  heavy again. He could feel your tightness    around his cock.

You were  edge of  another orgasm and your Rabbit certain could tell that  any movement  would set you off , he decided  to pull your cheeks  as he entered you deeper , he was was pumping faster than he ever had, feeling himself build toward another orgasm himself. He  sighed   as the waves of pleasure washed over them. He  wanted to release so bad but clenched down hard and was able to hold back the cum as your orgasm hit him again. 

" Just what are you  . . "  You weakly  asked unable  to  breath

 " ** _I could go all night"_** he   responded finely  releasing his hot cum into your  pussy. The hot sperm felt intensely erotic as it seemed to engulf your entire cave . You stayed motionless as you  felt Ayato's  cum oozing into the depths of your  pussy. He was still kneeling between  your legs as he  started  to rub your  sperm covered clit with his finger.You were  now filled with thoughts of  his  cum running deep inside you and the sheer fact that the cum lubricant made your clit feel slick and wonderful under  blue haired's  magic fingers,  it didn't take long before you felt yourself  cum again now  on his  fingers as  water  washed  it off . 

 

  
You decided  to speak   first:

"What the hell were you thinking? How could you cum inside me like that? This is worst timing ever.

He looked  at you with ' I don't  give a  fuck '   expression. 

" What if I end up pregnant? I am not on any kind of birth control  " You  complained  again rolling your E/C  eyes. 

" _Looking at you , that is  your  least worry . . .you can't  walk_ "  He  looked  away  chuckling  

" Pff   don't think you're  that good "   You chuckled  back trying to   stand on your  right foot only to feel it becoming jello. Taken back  by such turn , your  grip  tighten  around  Ayato's  shoulder   praying  he wouldn't  let go. 

" _Karma is  a  bitch , no ?_ "  He  kissed her  gently , carefully setting her  hips  down.

" Oh my god  don't  let go " 

"   _Relax , I'll  support you , you can;t  stay in this shower forever now  can you ?"_   He reached  for shampoo, pouring it on your  head as he gently messaged your  H/C  hair. 

" B-but- "

" _Shh.._ "  He  washed  your body as you awkwardly looked  away  trying not  to make an eye contact.- " _Tch what are you ashamed  of , I have seen every inch  of you_ " He  kissed  your  neck   smirking.

You didn't even bother to respond  as you played with his hair

 

" So soft , what shampoo  do you  use " 

" _Rabbit's_ "   He kissed  your forehead  before opening   the  cabin door and   taking  white  fluffy tower  out as he   wrapped it   around your fragile    body.

" _Your bruises are getting better_ "

" Mhm , mind updating them ?  "  You bit your  tongue  smirking at him.

" **_Ohh , you want round  3 ?_**  "  He  whispered huskily   into your  ear  gently biting it. 

He  pressed his body into yours , trying to tempt you.

" Hell no "  Your  eyes  widen as you shook your head. 

" _Can you stand properly now ?_ " He  slowly let you adjust to your  weight before setting you down. 

" Yeah . ..It kinda hurts tho. . .down there. .. a little "  

"   _That what happens  to bad girls  who don't  know  where to stop_ "  He   slyly   grinned  at you before stepping out of  the cabin.

You followed him to the bedroom,   collapsing   on his bed still naked.

" _You look  exhausted , go  to sleep_ " He gently  patted your head as  he  dressed up.

"You're  going on Mission so early ? "  You pouted grabbing his arm

" _I need  to discuss  it with Tarara  first_ "

" Mmhhm  don't  go Aya-chan stay with me  "  You weakly  started  to pull him  towards bed

" _Good , so you're not  going_ "  He  smirked  as he  lifted  your chin

" Oh right . . .  fuck me please "

" _I knew  you wanted  round 3_ " He pinned you to the bed nuzzling his  nose into your  neck .

"  Noo I just - " You were cut off by Ayato's  phone.

 _" Shower is  my official  fuck place_ " He mumbled in annoyance  - " _Yeah , yeah I'm coming . . . No  I said   the  12th ward idiot , meet me at hall okay_ "

" A-Ayato . . ." 

" Hmm? "

" I-Well. . .Be careful okay . . ."  

He looked  at you for  a few seconds as you lowered  your  gaze. He  cupped your  face  inhaling your scent

"   ** _I love you_** " He  whispered  in your  ear , as he took his mask off the  shelf  before heading  out.

His  chest felt warm as he heard  quiet " **_I love you too_ ** "   before  shutting the door. 


	17. Fragile Just  Like    Feather

I was a few steps  away from the Hideout as I wondered why  Master  was so nice to me.

_' Sleep in  a nice bed. . .'_

Sounds too good  to be true. . .

Suddenly  I heard a distant rumble of thunder. It was so faint that I thought I might have imagined it. Gradually the rumbling became more distinct. I looked towards the sky and still could not see any hint of rain since the white clouds still dominated the sky.

_' Jeez , what was that . . .'_

The rumbling grew louder and louder. In split  seconds   the eastern sky turned black. The speed at which the black clouds appeared astonished me. In a few minutes, I could feel cool wind blowing from the blackened sky. In another few minutes, the whole sky was engulfed by black swirling clouds. The wind increased in intensity. I could see the trees bent precariously to one side as though they were going to fall over or get blown away like feathers.

I ran to the hideout , quickly knocking on the door .

Finely the metal  door  opened revealing the  white haired . He  looked  up   in the sky , surprised  by the change of  weather. 

" _Y/N-chan are you okay ? You look ..scared_  "  He  titled  his head  as he  gestured  you to  walk in.

 

_' Did  he  just call me Y/N - **Chan** ????. . ..'_

 

" Master  I'm sorry "  I  looked  down avoiding his  gaze  as  I  quickly bowed  down to  him afterwards.

_" Get up and  don't  call me  that anymore "_

" E-excuse  me ? I-I  didn't  quiet  catch that..."

 _" I said   not  to  call me  Master"_ His expression was calm as he  slightly   smiled.

Unlike  him I frowned  in reply.

What the hell ?!  Not  call him Master ?  What the hell am I  supposed  to call him then ? Bob ? 

" W-what ?  W-why??? " I felt  like  I had huge ball stuck into my throat as  I tried  not  to cry.

" _Because  I don't want you to feel like property Y/N-chan_ "

" What ??  No no no I don't  feel like  property  Kaneki-Sama , I **_AM_ **  a  property . . .Your  property.... "   The ball exploded  as  hot tears  ran down  to my cheeks. 

My other personality kicked in.

The  one  who was carved by legendary Big Madam !

" I-I K-Kaneki-Sama w-why. . . Why d-do you want to make me  feel alive? P-please don't  anything b-but that"  

 I couldn't seem to stop them , my breath seemed to have stuck in my throat as I   fell on the floor  hugging his  knees.

 His  eyes  widen , he couldn't  believe that someone  would  cry over reciving  freedom. No , This wasn't just sad news  for her  , It was pure  tragedy . 

" _Y/N-chan . . -_ "

" No, no Kaneki S-sama  ...Don't! I-I "  I couldn't   finish as I hugged his muscled  legs more wetting   his soft  fabric .

 

 

A large crack   echoed across the room as the Lightning returned the thunder's call. The room lit up a brilliant white color.

 He  grabbed your  hand  roughly  as he  pulled you up , slamming your  fragile  body  into his chest

"M-Master. . ." 

_" What do you want ..? "_

He asked looking into your   Y/C  orbs  as  he   inhaled  your  scent.

" I. .I don't  know  . . ." 

  

 _" You are dating a white reaper   yet you belong to me , ironic  huh? "_  He  chuckled    not  breaking  eye contact.

" ..... "  I looked  down in shame , remembering  that I'm just a  whore and  nothing more.

 

 Suddenly a very loud roar  was heard  above you the  rumbling of thunder and the howling of wind. The roar became louder and louder. It sounded like a gigantic train approaching , ready  to smash you  though it certainly was't one.

I started  to shiver as another  roar was heard .

" Now , now  why are you crying   it's  just a  storm " 

He  gently patted  your head before dragging you upstairs.

" Master  no it's  so dark there"

" We  don't  live in cave age "  He turned the lights on chuckling- " Com'n sleep" 

I took off my shoes as  I laid in the bed shaking.

"  What do you usually do  when you are in this  kind of  situation ? " He  asked   sitting besides  you.

Your   began to  sob as  another bang was heard.

" Com'n tell me " 

" Wait  for Ayato to  come  and pat m-me . ." 

You said  crying into  pillow as you felt pat on your head. 

" Don't  worry it's just a  thunder , it'll be gone   soon" 

 

He stayed there until you fell   asleep , he might  not been Ayato  but  his  gentle  pat lulled  you to sleep . 


End file.
